Lost in Translation
by Padewan CarrCarr
Summary: POISON SEQUEL Chapters One to Six have been rewritten. Easily adapting to her life in university, Anzu isn’t prepared for the turn her world is about to get. Little does she know the surprise is just the tip of the iceberg.
1. surprise

**Lost in Translation**

Pairing: Kaiba Seto / Anzu Mazaki

Summary: Easily adapting to her life in university, Anzu isn't prepared for the turn her world is about to get. Little does she know the surprise is just the tip of the iceberg.

Disclaimer: Woe is me to have to start writing these all over again. Yu-Gi-Oh _sniffle_ isn't mine.

Warning: Delaney's potty mouth.

A/N 1: The long awaited sequel has been rewritten for my sanity sake now that I've managed the time to do so. The plot and storylines are the same so if you'd rather not reread it there isn't any need to worry about feeling confused by the updates. All that has really changed is some dialogue and character thought. Not to mention all the fun _– insert drool here -_ I had dressing Kaiba up in this chapter. Goodbye blue shirt, hello sexy, sexy man.

A/N 2: Lost in Translation takes place between the last chapter of Poison and the Epilogue.

_Italics_ Japanese

Regular English

Chapter One Friday 3:20pm 

There were few things in life that Anzu was want to wish for, what with a loving family, caring friends, the opportunity to excel in dance, money making it possible to study dance, and the list carried on. Yet with all the good fortune cast her way she still wished she didn't have to attend a university an ocean's distance away from everyone and everything that she knew. Not that Anzu wasn't appreciative of the chance to further her education, and she reminded herself of that as she was leaving York University with a couple of her Canadian friends. The trio was already plotting how they would spend their time now that reading week had arrived.

Regretfully as they made it outside Taryn SinClair over took them. Also known as the best female student in Anzu's program, the richest student at York, and the resident slut. With long flowing blonde locks and baby blue eyes to help accent a body many women would kill for, it wasn't a question as to where her popularity came from.

Taryn was in the midst of a monologue -bordering on ten minutes- that was centered on a young nameless business tycoon who was visiting Canada. Little did he know the blonde had every intention of wooing, (forcing), him into bed. Her actions were immoral and degrading to all women but for Taryn it was just another part of daily life.

"Ugh! Don't you have enough money already?" Delaney interrupted, shifting her school bag on her shoulder, "Or are you looking to make it into the year book as sleeping with the most guys in one semester?"

The bickering that started was of no surprise to Anzu and she shook her head at her friend's antics. Delaney had been the first person to befriend her at York University, probably due to the fact that they were roommates. She tended to be overbearing and sarcastic at the best of times. Delaney's personality matched her short spiky bleach blonde hair that for the month of February she dyed the tips blue. Her attitude and appearance may have been brash but she was one of the more dedicated and passionate dancers on campus.

Becoming friends with Delaney automatically made Anzu friends with the punkster's best friend Taylor. He was zealous, optimistic and the clingiest guy over twelve. Only a few inches taller then Anzu, Taylor had red hair and stunning green eyes that left many a girl breathless. He even had his own little herd of fangirls from their university that liked to follow him around.

He threw his arms over both girls' shoulders. "Do we even get to meet this sex god of yours?"

"Only if you're lucky enough," Taryn replied, looking down her nose at the trio. One had to wonder how she perfected such an act, being the shortest one of them all.

"Hey, is that your man?" Delaney gestured to the curb, "He's been staring quite intently at us. Certainly fits the night in shining armor bit and he even came in a limo."

Casually situated beside the limo, as if he had all the time in the world, stood the one man Anzu practically ached to touch ever moment they were apart. Realizing Anzu had finally noticed him through the light shower of snowflakes, Seto smirked.

Her reaction was almost instantaneous. Dropping her book bag on the wet ground, Anzu tore across the pavement and threw herself at the billionaire, knocking him against the side of the limo. She managed to catch Seto off balance with her enthusiasm and held his face between her mitten-covered hands to shower him with kisses; unable to give him enough equal to the joy Anzu was suddenly feeling. The dancer needn't have worried about expressing her joy to Seto. He stilled Anzu's movements just enough to be able to crush their lips together. It was warm, wet and perfect, and possibly, if physics allowed, capable of melting the snow falling around them.

Seto was the first to pull away, a smug smile on his face. _"That's quite the warm welcome, Anzu."_

_"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"_ the dancer swatted him on the arm, unable to hide her grin.

_"And ruin the surprise? The gratification of informing you of my presence in Toronto for the next week by appearing in person is rewarding in itself."_

Her eyes widened. _"A week?"_ Anzu all but squeaked. Seto was going to be in Toronto for an entire week, coincidentally, (or not), the same week she was free from school. Perfect couldn't even describe it.

_"I do have a few business conferences to attend to, though," _he interrupted her thought process, _"But I'm sure you will be capable of filling the rest of my time."_

_"That won't be a problem."_

Anzu hugged the billionaire tighter and buried her face in his jacket, enjoying familiar scent of him. The last time she had been able to do that was right after the New Year, the day she flew back to Canada. One month apart was longer then Anzu liked, but a new school semester had been a helpful distraction.

Holding her still in front of him, Seto glanced behind the dancer. _"It would appear we have company."_

Delaney stood with her arms crossed and smiled knowingly at Anzu. "Oh don't let us stop you. It's not every day we get to watch you make out with the sexiest man of the year on a street corner."

"It certainly isn't very classy," Taryn sneered, obviously unappreciative of the position Anzu and Seto were in. Maybe her rant had really been about Seto. It was after all, a small, small world.

"Taryn, shut it. No one cares about your opinion," Taylor told her.

Introductions were quickly swapped and Anzu made sure to remind Seto that he was to be respectful towards her friends, nice if he could pull it off. She became slightly nauseous by the promising smile Taryn gave her boyfriend, and the fluttering of eyelashes, but Seto didn't even shake her hand. Apart from a simple hello, nothing was said from his end.

Taylor stared intuitively at the young CEO. "So this is your boyfriend," he said, shaking Seto's hand, "Did he get the same reading week as you?…. Do they even have reading week in Japan?"

"Seto doesn't attend school," Anzu shook her head.

"Then what does he do?"

"I have a company to run," Seto answered the question in perfect English, almost challenging the redhead to refute him.

Everyone, with the exception of Taryn, was startled by her boyfriend speaking to them in their native tongue. It answered another unspoken question he could in fact understand every word out of their mouths and if they were smart they wouldn't forget it.

Delaney smiled at the new found information. "Let me get this straight, Anzu. You're dating a guy who is supermodel material, fluent in English, runs his own company, I take it," she paused for Anzu's consent at the last thing listed, "And by the looks of transportation is very well endowed. Sorry Taryn looks like Prince Charming is taken. And Anzu didn't even have to whore herself out to get him. Sucks to be you."

"I don't know what you are talking about," the blonde replied, offering up another fake smile to Seto's blind eye.

The man under question rested a hand on Anzu's lower back to gain her attention. _"Is there a point to this?"_

_"Not really," _she told him, unwilling to go into detail.

He didn't need to be informed of everyone's history from as far back as the beginning of the school year. Seto had been introduced to her friends, completing all immediate obstacles in their way. Anzu had missed the striking billionaire and she wanted a few moments to show him just how much.

Friday 10:00pm 

The nightclub was nothing out of the ordinary for a popular, affordable establishment, swarming with college students looking for a good time. It wasn't as high end as Seto was used to but Anzu and her friends frequented Club Reload for one specific reason. It had a killer dance floor.

Positioned in the very middle of the main room was a raised floor four step's in height. A steel railing surrounded the dance floor for safety reasons, with gaps every half a dozen feet or so for easy access. Three of the walls in the club held decent sized bars with all the stools already occupied. Tall tables with little surface area and accompanying chairs filled the space between the bars and dance floor. The fourth wall was entrance into the main room and ordained with a balcony overhang the dance floor, providing a clear view of everything happening below. It was furnished with couches for the odd person who preferred an escape or more readily, make out to their heart content.

Club Reload was a dancers dream come true, but all those months she had appeared the club had been missing a key component for Anzu. One sexy as hell dance partner, who coincidentally went by the name of Kaiba Seto. Satisfied smile in place she led Seto by hand through the throngs of people populating the nightclub, heading in the direction of the tables her friends liked to inhabit. The pounding of base trailed them only increasing Anzu's urge to hit the dance floor.

Spotting Delaney openly appreciating the surrounding men, the couple reached their table. "It's about time you got here," she said over the music, "Must have killed you to show up tonight let alone get dressed. I can already feel the sexual tension sizzling." Not hoping for a response Delaney motioned to the chairs across from her.

The brunette couple spent no time in occupying the seats and Anzu made herself comfortable against Seto, reveling in the feel of his arm tossed across the back of her chair. Casual actions to a stranger but coming from Seto it only proved he wasn't put out by Delaney's sense of humor.

Anzu absentmindedly traced a circle on her boyfriend's jean-clad thigh. He had dressed impeccable as usual in a pair of ass and thigh hugging black jeans, dark brown leather boots and a white button up shirt made from such a sheer fabric, Anzu didn't doubt it would be see through by the nights end from sweat alone. The stitching on the shirt was done in sliver thread and square metallic buttons held the fabric closed. Already feeling the heat from the club Seto had undone the cuffs and pushed his sleeves up. As if for an added bonus feature around his neck hung a thin sterling silver chain necklace falling inside the opening of Seto's shirt.

The dancer wore a red silk skirt made of three layers of fabric and fell just past her knees. It would have been too conservative for where they were if not for the many thigh high slits that Anzu dare not count. She had on a matching strapless top that better resembled a corset with a darker shade of flowery red lace covering it and a red ribbon running down the front. Just for Seto's pleasure Anzu had donned a pair of red stilettos that laced up her calves. Red wasn't Seto's favorite color, but she would be damned if his reaction upon first sight of her that night didn't change that. And all because Anzu had wanted something to wear with the ruby necklace he had given her for Christmas.

"Things getting hot on that side of the table?" Delaney misinterpreted Anzu's silence, "Maybe I should get you a napkin to wipe off your seat."

Only then did the dancer realize she had a smug grin on her face. Hoping to change the topic Anzu said the first thing that came to mind. "Anything exciting happen yet?"

The punkster shook her head. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Taryn showed up and all the boys started drooling and thumping their legs. Just the usual."

Clinking glasses sounded Taylor's approach as he weaved his way between the tables, no doubt having been sent to get drinks. "I wasn't sure what you wanted," he told Seto, handing everyone their preferred drink, "So I followed simple logic and got you a beer."

Seto gave a nod of thanks but left the beverage on the table in front of him. Beads of condensation slowly slid down the neck of the bottle, a few lucky ones soaked into the label, while the remaining began forming a puddle on the tabletop. Suddenly having a complete disregard for her own bottle of Smirnoff, Anzu gazed longingly at the untouched beer.

"Kaiba-kun," Anzu managed to make her voice flowery and light over the music, "If you prefer to have something else I have no qualms about taking the beer off of your hands."

The offer made Seto smirk. "Are you planning on running up my tab at this club as well? Why don't we start lining up the shots right now? I san certainly afford it."

Taylor laughed at the billionaire's apparent sarcasm. "She ever get that bad?"

"On occasion," Seto replied, lifting his beer to his lips.

"It must be her student bank account that's been holding her back all this time," the redhead joked.

It would appear her boyfriend was in a feisty mood that evening, already feeling the need to sugarcoat his comments in the company of Anzu's friends. She enjoyed their banter, without question, but Seto forgot one very important thing. Anzu could be just as vicious if she set her mind to it.

Her hand still on his thigh, Anzu slowly ran her fingers over the front of Seto's jeans and left them there. "If you insist, Seto-chan, is this your wallet? I'm more then capable of retrieving it. You needn't worry yourself."

The young CEO went stiff in his seat, quickly and carefully lowering his beer to the table. "I believe you need a lesson on the human anatomy, Anzu." His eyes dared her to try anything else.

"Whoa girl, I didn't know you had it in you!" Delaney grinned, licking her cherry red lips, "But at least drag him to the bathroom if you want to start anything. There's better lighting in there."

Anzu shared a smile with her friend before reluctantly removing her hand. "I agree Seto. You'll have to teach me all about it tonight."

_"Would you like the hands on experience?" _he whispered in her ear.

A faint blush colored the dancers cheeks under her makeup. Not even on the dance floor yet and Anzu was already feeling the heat and held back from fanning herself so as not to encourage anymore of Delaney's comments. If she didn't have any self-respect, Anzu might have taken the punkster up on her suggestion of the bathroom. The night ahead was beginning take on a never-ending feel now that there was something she willingly looked forward at the tail end.

Delaney grabbed Anzu's wrist and effortlessly pulled her from her chair. "I can only guess what he said to you," she winked, "But something tells me you'll need to dance it off, c'mon."

Knowing what her friend said was true she put up no resistance. "You coming Seto?"

"In a few minutes. I'd rather enjoy the show for a little while."

- - - - - - - - - -

The billionaire watched as his girlfriend disappeared into the crowds populating Club Reload only to pop up on the elevated dance floor a minute later. Being partial to Anzu for obvious reasons, he was mesmerized by her as she instantly flowed into the seductive beat, proving her time at York have taught her well.

Seto was only one of many guys who were drawn to simply watching her, but the second anyone decided they had a right to touch Anzu his gloves were coming off. Based on sex appeal and beauty alone he thought for sure Anzu would have been snatched up for a little hip to hip grinding, yet five minutes in and she was still dancing with Delaney.

"Surprised?" Taylor asked, reminding Seto that he wasn't alone at the table. "Are you surprised someone hasn't already tried to dance with her?"

Going off of Delaney's description of all the men present being dog's, the young CEO had to admit he was slightly intrigued as to why. "Should I be?"

Taylor shrugged. "The first few times we brought Anzu here she might as well have been wearing a fresh meat sign since she was new, young and foreign. But your girlfriend quickly made it clear that if you wanted to dance with her touching was to be kept to a bear minimum, and boy did she ever prove it." He paused, no doubt in an attempt to add suspense to his story, before quickly continuing with one look at Seto's blank stare. "A couple weeks in one of the regulars got plastered and decided to shove his hand up the back of Anzu's skirt. It's a miracle the guy walked away with nothing more then a broken nose and sprained wrist."

"Anzu has always been strong in spirit. Only a handful of her friends know she has one nasty right hook," Seto replied, smiling to himself as he turned again to watch her.

He trusted his girlfriend. Trusted her enough to stand back and watch her leave for a foreign school an oceans distance away. Jealousy wasn't a common occurrence in their relationship but after Taylor's small talk pertaining to Anzu the little emotion was making itself known. Anzu despised being referred to as a piece of property and Seto didn't dare think of her as such. Yet for all the time the two had been together he had come to see the dancer as his. She wasn't a well-paid companion or servant, and especially not used as a form of entertainment albeit how their relationship first began. Nor did Seto keep her on his arm like a trophy to show off, similar to most businessmen of his stature. Anzu was just… Anzu… and Anzu was his. Which brought him to the thought of her with another man. Wasn't going to happen.

Song ending the DJ changed the music to a slower pace that was quickly adapted to and the population of the dance floor became one giant pulsating organ. A heavy buzz of conversation swam through the club but most people's attention was drawn to the dancing. It occupants grinded, groped, some even going as far as playing with each other's tonsils. And Anzu was in the midst of everything… alone…

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Exorbitantly thrilled at having Seto in the same building as her let alone city, Anzu knew exactly when he left their table to join her due to her constant watch of him. Partially encompassed in the music she had been taking the odd glance or twelve in his direction using every hair toss and body shift to observe. It made the night even better when she noticed Taylor casually making small talk with the billionaire that didn't produce the usual argument or, as Jou was still custom to do, fist fight.

Seto's height being no match for the swamp of bodies, flailing arms and flashing lights, Anzu lost sight of him by the time he made it to the dance floor. Having complete faith that her boyfriend knew exactly where she was Anzu threw herself into the music, leaving the task of finding her all up to Seto. On any other night she may have innocently drawn out the search by moving further into the crowd solely to provoke him, but it was a struggle enough on her end not to go to him. Sooner then expected the pressure of strong familiar hands rested on her hips before she was spun around. Anzu was given no chance to speak when Seto kissed her, rendering the dancer temporarily breathless.

Too soon Seto pulled away brushing his lips over her ear. _"Canadian women are notably forward,"_ his deep voice was heard under the heavy bass, _"My ass was on the receiving end of many an assault while I fought my way to your side."_

Anzu licked her top lip and pressed closer to Seto, reveling in how their bodies warranted no instruction and began moving together. _"I've never known you to complain, Kaiba-kun. Would you like me to make your tempting ass feel better?"_ Emphasizing her delight with the idea, Anzu reached down and grabbed said ass cheek.

Heat crept into the young CEO's clear blue eyes, undoubtedly promising that he would indeed hold her to the offer. _"I'll let you become acquainted with the other cheek if you can play nice this evening."_

_"Does playing nice include marking my territory because I'm more then willing to do that." _

Anzu trailed her hands over her boyfriend's hips and underneath the hem of his shirt allowing her to hook her fingers in the waist of Seto's pants. When her actions were met with no resistance she spun around and pressed up against the billionaire, loving the feel of being in his arms. Adrenaline pumping, energy buzzing through her blood stream, Anzu fell into the music with Seto, using many familiar dance moves to tease him and a few new ones courtesy of Delaney teachings. It was the first time in a Canadian dance club that she let herself loose on the dance floor, giving no thought to exactly how risqué she was moving. It would take a drunken idiot to try getting past Seto.

The dancer ran a finger down her boyfriend's chest, attempting and failing to weave in between the silver buttons. The one simple act was Seto's undoing and he hauled her forward claiming her lips with his own. The taste of Seto, the feel of his tongue caressing hers, the musky cologne that surrounded him, being caught up in his arms, made Anzu feel, for the first time in months, like she was finally home.

**Saturday 3:25am**

The elevator ride up to Seto's penthouse was calm and quiet enough to lull Anzu to sleep on her feet, pressed comfortably against the billionaire's side. She dreamed of a large, warm, comforts-are-us bed that Seto undoubtedly owned, and that she could welcome the sandman in with open arms. Although without the assistance of caffeine to keep her eyes open, Anzu didn't think she would make it to his coveted bedroom. Leave it to Seto to own the top two floor of the hottest – and what felt like the tallest – apartment building in Toronto.

_"Are we there yet?" _Anzu mumbled against his arm.

Voice full of amusement he replied, _"Almost."_

Energy deprived, as she was Anzu let Seto lead her from the elevator, down the hall and into his Canadian home. Instantly she gravitated to a pinstriped plush chair in his front hall that effortlessly beckoned to her. Anzu must have accidentally dozed off for the next thing the dancer knew Seto hand was on her shoulder shaking her awake.

_"Don't fad on me yet Anzu, we still need to get your jacket off."_

Accepting his hand she stood from the chair and shrugged off her jacket with Seto's help. Only when Anzu stood shivering did she realize somewhere along the way her shoes had been removed as well. In her hazy state of mind it took a few moments to come up with the solution that the imposing CEO of Kaiba Corp. had been generous enough to assist her. It always left a warm feeling in her stomach to know Seto had no qualms about doing little favors for her, favors that as many times as she had relayed them to her friends they still refused to believe her.

_"Bed?"_ she asked when he turned from the front closet.

Seto grabbed hold of Anzu's hand and began leading the dancer towards the staircase. _"Master bedroom is on the top floor,"_ he explained.

By the grace of Seto's firm grip Anzu managed to make it to her boyfriend's bedroom without stumbling into any objects or heaven forbid, falling down the stairs where she would have gladly made her bed for the night. Upon first sight of Seto's comforts-are-us bed, the dancer had enough energy left to sprint for the bed, forgetting that Seto still had a firm hold of her hand and didn't manage more then a few steps. With pleading eyes Anzu gazed up at the billionaire.

_"Change first, Anzu,"_ he told her.

_"But-"_

_"Change first,"_ Seto repeated, walking into his closet.

Anzu stared after her boyfriend, mind too sleep muddled to make any sudden movements. _"But I don't have anything to wear and I'm too tired--"_

A shirt came flying out of the closet and smacked Anzu in the face, landing in a rumpled mess at her feet. Dazed from the assault Anzu took in the shirt in confusion, noting that it was a simple blue t-shirt of Seto's with Kaiba Corp. insignia spread across the left sleeve.

_"Seto, I need help undoing my top,"_ Anzu said, finally understanding why she had been given the shirt and picked it up.

The young CEO, already dressed for bed in a pair of gray flannel pajama bottoms, immerged from the walk-in-closet. Without all the glam and style that Seto had been sporting for the night Anzu could finally notice that he too was bordering on exhaustion. _"How many more excuses are you going to feed me, Anzu; turn around."_

"_I just wanna sleep,"_ she mumbled in retaliation.

With quick capable fingers Seto undid the clasps running down the back of Anzu's bodice like top faster then she liked. _"Am I to believe you can finish the rest on your own?"_ he asked, gently running his hands down her arms before moving towards the bed.

Goosebumps quickly rose on Anzu's flesh and a shiver ran down her spine. Contrary to the temperature of Seto's penthouse the dancers teeth began to chatter. _"So…cold,"_ she said, quickly slipping on the t-shirt before dropping her skirt on the hardwood floor.

Seto smiled at her misfortune while he turned down the bed. He had just reached the final sheet when Anzu dive-bombed onto the bed, destroying any form of order he had made. Using the last of her energy she crawled to the head of the bed and burrowed under the soft warmth of bedding, stretching soar muscles before taking the fetal position. A few moments went by and Anzu remained alone in the oversized bed. Cracking one eye open she saw Seto silently watching her. He made to say something upon noticing her attention but changed his mind and instead graced her with another smile.

_"This bed is awfully lonely without you in it, Seto-chan,"_ Anzu said, retrieving her hand from the sheets to beckon the billionaire.

Quietly Seto moved to the light switch by the door allowing for the city's lights shining through the floor to ceiling windows to lead him back to the bed. Once under the sheets he draped an arm over Anzu's waist and placed a kiss against the back of her neck. Shifting closer to him Anzu let out a sigh of contentment officially allowed to drift off in a world of wonderful dreams. After all her life was just about near perfect.

to be continued……….


	2. limo

**Lost in Translation**

Summary: So much for Anzu's relaxing Seto induced week. I'd say more, but no wanna.

Disclaimer: That's right. I own Kaiba Seto and at the moment he is tied up in my closet for molesting later. The bid starts at five reviews. Five reviews. Anybody? (Who am I kidding. My dreams will never come true.)

A/N: A few of you were confused with what happened to Anzu and Seto's wedding plans, so just know that their relationship hasn't progressed that far yet, what with Anzu in her first year of University and Kaiba's time dedicated to Kaiba Corp. I hope that clears things up. If you have any more questions feel free to ask.

_Italics_ Japanese

Regular English

Chapter Two 

**Saturday 11:36am**

Reading week was a blessing in disguise for Anzu, and she was set to think of it as such regardless of the fact that Seto had worked his business conference into it for the very reason of spending time with her. A smile was permanently fixed on Anzu's face after a morning of joy, scheming, pleasure and contentment. In that order. Yet as nice as it was to truly feel content for the first time since she had arrived in Canada; the dancer was all set to get back to the banter the couple shared that had been, once again, interrupted by a business phone call. Anzu seriously had to convince her boyfriend to get a new cell number or stop making it known to his employees if they were ever to have peace.

At the present they were seated in Seto's rented limo, parked illegally in front of her campus building and had been for a good half hour. The first portion of the limo ride was quite enjoyable and making it up there to a time of bliss in her books until the opening theme song of Death Note – Anzu graced to Mokuba playing with his big brothers phone again - echoed in their confines. But she wasn't going to be ignored any longer. If Seto wasn't about to end the phone call she most certainly would.

With a carefree sigh the dancer casually rested her head against Seto's shoulder and dropped one hand to his thigh. Her actions did no more then cause the young CEO to glance down at her. Normally he would have returned the show of affection - and she was proud to say that he had progressed to doing so subconsciously – but business was a large chuck of Seto's life and when in the midst of nothing was tolerated as a distraction. Anzu pressed a smile against his leather-clad shoulder. Little did he know she was going to be his biggest distraction yet.

The key to her ploy was to start off slow and nonchalant that when her boyfriend finally realized exactly what Anzu was doing to him he would be too far gone to prevent it, nor would he even want to.

Phase One locked and loaded: Fanning boredom Anzu began drawing lazy circles on Seto's pant leg that progressed closer to his abdomen every dozen or so designs, only to retreat away before repeating her hand movement. After a couple minutes of such activities she felt Seto's gaze on her and slowly looked up at him, a slight suggestion clear in her blue eyes.

_"Entertain me,"_ Anzu whispered, offering up a pout.

The billionaire shifted away for a few seconds, to check the time on his impressive three time zone watch._ "Five more minutes,"_ he told her before easily becoming immersed in the phone call once again.

It certainly didn't set the mood to hear Seto telling down a board member in immaculate Japanese when they were an ocean's distance apart. That thought alone made her even more set on not waiting the aforementioned 'five more minutes' for some well anticipated couples time. Seto could kiss him business dealings good-bye and start kissing her.

The dancer bent down to unlace her calf hugging boots under Seto's inquisitive stare. Unwilling to reveal her plans if he were to look at her face, Anzu hid behind the action of removing her winter jacket and stuffing her mitt's in one of the pockets. Attempting to maintain his – this will only be a moment – conversation while pretending not to try deciphering Anzu's short lived strip tease, Seto was caught completely off guard as she straddled his lap. Phase Two complete.

_"Five minutes and counting,"_ she breathed in his ear.

His shock at Anzu doing what she dare not quickly faded and he opened his mouth to most likely request that she remove herself from his lap. Fate clearly on her side, Seto was cut off by the person rapidly and loudly in his ear, almost sounding hysterical. It was becoming way too easy. Now if only she had the courage to steal her boyfriends cell phone and hang up on the unsuspecting person all without provoking the billionaire's wrath.

No longer worried about getting pushed aside she made no more moves to hide exactly what her intentions were and smiled at Seto. It was no surprise that he wasn't able to make any move to stop her so she used the advantage given her and threaded her fingers in Seto's thick hair. As an added bounce Anzu shifted slightly on his lap just to get more comfortable or so the angel on her shoulder kept telling her. Aware the she had the upper hand, the dancer flirtatiously bit her lip both to string Seto along even further and appease the laughter bubbling up inside of herself.

The reaction Seto gave her was more then she could have ever hoped for, yet at the same time had been striving for. Stormy blue eyes shifted from gazing hungrily at Anzu's lip's and quick swipe of tongue to her eye's and back again. He wanted to end the phone call as much as she did, maybe even more so. Phase Three complete. Hook line and sinker, as Delaney had a habit of saying. As talented as Anzu had proved herself to be, and she would bring it up at a later date, there were other things to occupy their time with just as soon as Seto got off his cell.

_"You are my board of directors,"_ the billionaire snarled into the phone, gaze never shifting from Anzu's face,_ "Not only are circumstances of this degree your responsibility they are the reason you maintain your positions. I recommend you see through your incompetence and correct your mistakes before I return."_ With those poetic closing words Seto snapped his cell phone shut and tossed it on the seat across from the couple.

Anzu gave her boyfriend a confused smile. _"Friend's of yours?"_ she asked.

Cradling the back of her head Seto pulled her against him until they were nose to nose. _"You'll be the death of me,"_ he growled, before crushing their mouths together.

Bliss. There was no other way to describe how it felt to be locked in the arms of the Kaiba Seto. Her Kaiba Seto. It was exactly the way she wished to spend her eight remaining days from school. The only thing they would ever need to worry about was remembering that oxygen was necessary.

Seto pushed her down onto the plush leather seat with such precision; Anzu didn't realize she was lying down until he pulled away in need of air. Heavy breathing filled the space between them, but the dancer would have none of it. Getting a firm hold on Seto's collar she hauled him back down to resume where they had left off. Caring little for what other priorities the two of them had Anzu was already dropping Seto's silk tie to the limo floor when the door across from them opened admitting chilly winds into their confines.

"My, my, my. What do we have here?" Lollypop in hand, Delaney peered into the limo, "Was last night not enough for you guys? Maybe I should excuse myself and let you get back to …" her eyes drifted towards Seto's tie, "… unwrapping?"

With great reluctance the billionaire removed himself from on top of Anzu and began straightening his clothes, making no move to retrieve his tie. Although he managed to produce her hair clip from wherever it had been tossed. Even after six months of separation Seto still had a fascination with her hair.

Delaney plowed ahead, not at all detoured by the icy glare Seto was sending her way, as she proved by sucking on her lollypop. "I must apologize for my inadequate timing. Would the two of you like to come inside to finish where I so rudely interrupted you? I promise to keep myself occupied for half an hour. After that you'll have to pay me."

A sigh escaped Anzu as she shook her head. And to think going off of past confrontations with the blonde she was actually being nice. No crude S&M references, or offers to join. She hadn't even called random strangers over to look. And all because they were friends. Although it still took some, or in Seto's case, a lot of getting used to.

"I'll be coming in," Anzu told her, shuffling her way out of the limo, jacket finally on, "But Seto has places to be."

"Damn. And it was going to be so much fun too."

Ignoring the punkster Seto stepped onto the sidewalk beside Anzu, and miracle of miracles had his tie back in place, looking as pristine as ever. The sight only made her wish to tear it off again. _"I'll pick you up at six. Don't be late,"_ he told her, giving her a goodbye kiss that promised many nice things to come. Oh yeah, she really wanted to tear off his tie, followed by other items of clothing.

For the first time since surprising her the day before Seto left to a destination without Anzu. She had known it was inevitable to happen and didn't care in the slightest that she wanted to keep him all for herself. Call her selfish it mattered little to her.

"So, do all Asian guys kiss like that?" Delaney asked, breaking into Anzu's thought process, "If not, hot damn Anzu, you have a keeper."

The brunette laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. "I thought you wanted an Englishman?"

Delaney linked their arms together and began leading them towards the dorms. "I can always make a few exceptions. You know, sample a few of each before making a final decision. I don't think I've tasted an Asian though. Hey, speaking of which, why did your guy leave?"

"Business conference. Said he'd be back by six but knowing Seto it will be eight at best." Anzu sighed suddenly realizing how much free time she once again had. "Wanna hit the gym with me? I've got some energy to burn."

Giving Anzu a once over the dancer let out a very unladylike snort before pressing her back against the glass doors of the building and sent her a take-me-now look. I didn't take a genius to figure out exactly what was running through Delaney's head. Hell her mere position alone was melting the snow at their feet.

"Why, Anzu-kin's, I always knew you fantasized about me," the blonde paused to suggestively suck on the remainder of her lollypop, "Why must we wait another minute? Let's start right here right now. Come to me."

The sight of Delaney tantalizingly unzipping her puffy winter jacket was the icing on the cake and Anzu laughed. "Only you, Delaney, only you. Come on, let's get in out of the cold before you get frostbite from performing a strip-tease."

Delaney let out a sigh of disappointment as the door she had been leaning on opened and knocked her off balance. It always amazed Anzu with how quickly her friend's mood would change. One moment she was throwing around innuendos and the next grinding her teeth in annoyance. "What the hell?" she spat, regaining her footing, "Oh. Hey Taryn, I see you still have that pitchfork crammed up your ass. Gonna add a broomstick too? Just call me if you need assistance."

Great, just what the dancer needed, a Taryn-Delaney fight. It was like watching female versions of Seto and Jou going at it. The rich, obnoxious heartthrob vs. the street punk with lots of pent up attitude and a big mouth to boot. Any day now she was expecting to hear some creative dog slander thrown back and forth, just for old time sake. Why, oh why, did so many people fight over being forced to share the same air? Especially bitter cold, polluted air at that.

Anzu hugged herself for warmth. "Come on Delaney let's go inside."

"Yes, why don't you?" Taryn agreed, "That way you can save more innocent souls from witnessing your struggling fashion sense."

Delaney smirked. "Oh I get it. You're extremely bitchie today because you saw Anzu's passionate goodbye with _her_ rich boy toy. If you're desperate enough to see him again he'll be back to wisk Anzu away this evening. You know, about eightish, when you're too busy shoving your tongue down your latest conquests throat. Just incase you were wondering." Satisfied with being responsible for giving Taryn a brain hemorrhage Delaney disappeared into their dorm building.

Feeling chilled to the bone, Anzu skipped over offering Taryn an apology and followed her friend to where there was heat, happy enough that the confrontation was over. Maybe next time she'd be lucky enough to hear dog name-calling.

**Saturday 7:35pm**

He deserved better. Kaiba Seto deserved a hell of a lot better then what he was being given. Punctuality had never been a forte of his but the number of increasing coincidences that were falling into place had begun to cause him great displeasure. From the very beginning his night had been a downhill slide.

First the elevator had taken a good quarter of an hour to reach his penthouse floor, a matter that was going to be discussed with the owner of the building in Seto's next free time slot. Second, and he was reluctant to admit it was the first time he noticed, the PA system strewn through all the elevators was subjecting its occupants to tasteless, brain cramping music. Another matter on the list for discussion. And if that hadn't been bad enough, somewhere about the thirty-sixth, thirty-seventh floors an elderly couple – the man with a walker - joined the billionaire in the elevator only to exit one floor below.

Glancing at his watch once again that evening, Seto saw the second hand progressing ever so slowly around the face, taunting him. Punctuality, as much as he enforced it on Mokuba, had never been a specialty of his, even with all the times Anzu got on his case that it was disrespectful to be late, and even work wasn't a plausible excuse. The least Seto could do would be to call her and inform Anzu of the changes in time. Ironic really how his cell phone battery had decided to die just as the young CEO was attempting to do exactly that. Fate that evening was being a bitch.

The red numbers above the elevator doors changed to the twenty-eighth floor, when adding to Seto's declining mood, the elevator once again came to a stop only to admit one insignificant young woman. She wasn't at all discouraged by the ever present scowl he presented her with upon first sight and even had the nerve to press a button for another floor besides the lobby. Seto had only made it to his sixth curse on her when he recognized just who the young woman was. Terry…Tammy….Taryn. The classmate of Anzu's he'd met the afternoon before. And judging from the eyes she was sending him she was more then happy to see him again. That only increased his urge to see Anzu faster.

Another glance above the elevator doors showed they were on the seventeenth floor. It was about damn well time.

A cough interrupted the billionaires enjoyed silence. "Uh, you're Seto Kaiba, right?" the blonde held her hand out for introductions, "I'm-"

"Of no concern to me," Seto cut her off.

The pathetic dancer actually smiled in response. "Is this your first time in Toronto? I can show you around some of the better sites, my treat. The nightlife is rather entertaining."

The fifteenth floor? They'd only gone down two floors in all that time? Maybe he had been a mass murderer in a past life or the creator of the child porn industry, maybe both, and it was coming back to haunt him. All Seto wanted was to see Anzu again and soon dammit! "That won't be necessary," he replied, pushing up his sleeve to check the time. A small unwelcome hand reached out to grab his arm, preventing Seto from doing so. The touch through many layers of fabric made the billionaire feel repulsed and it took much practiced restraint to keep him from jerking away.

The girl gave him a smile sweet enough to make his pristine teeth ache. "Seto."

"Kaiba." For a second time he had no problems interrupting her.

"What?"

"I said," Seto finally spared her a glance, "My name is Kaiba and you are to address me as such. Now kindly remove your arm."

It was fact. The young CEO was dealing with a one-celled organism, dense enough to fail in obeying simple, straightforward orders. Instead she continued touching him all the while having her eyes drawn to what he hoped was his silver belt buckle and not beneath. But due to the aggravatingly close proximity he wasn't certain. So he had his first hardcore Canadian fangirl. Now why didn't that raise his spirits any? Opting to take actions into his own hands Seto roughly removed the girl's hand and stepped closer to the elevator doors. They were in single digits! Who would have thought?

"Kaiba? Is something wrong?" she asked following him the short distance, "Maybe I can help you?"

"You can start by staying away from me," he growled, "Or a restraining order will be the least of your worries."

The quiet ding, that alerted all occupants in the elevator that they had reached their destination, finally sounded much to Seto's delight. Eager to be on his way he stepped out onto the plush lobby carpet when the blonde girl grabbed his arm_ again_. She had better start thanking God for blessing her with two X chromosome or he would have been done with her right there and then. Curse whoever had instilled in him to never hit a girl.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid," Seto snarled, spinning around to face her.

"I was just-"

"Don't waste my time with your lamebrain excuses. Touch me one more time and I will have you arrested for attempted assault. Speak to me again and I will add verbal abuse onto the claim. Have I made myself clear?"

Big wide eyes could only stare at him in shock after finally being rendered speechless. Why on earth couldn't she have remained as such from the duration of their elevator ride together? Yes, he had most definitely been the creator of the child porn industry. There was no other explanation for his suffering.

Satisfied he had made his point Seto removed her hand from his arm a second and hopefully last time breaking the girl from her shocked spell. With an embarrassed blush slowly making itself known on her face she turned her gaze to over his shoulder and once again froze in shock. The young CEO had no time to see what had frightened her before a white scented cloth was forced over his mouth and all went black.

**Saturday 9:10pm**

It was a little hazy and for the third time that evening had begun to snow but Anzu still strived to peer out of her dorm room window into the street below. Originally, too overcome with anticipation, she had been waiting by the glass doors into the building for Seto to show up. Were it not for Taylor's coercing a half hour earlier, that the comforts were better in her room, she would have still been at those doors, eyes drawn to every vehicle and person that passed. Anzu assumed, if anything, that her boyfriend would show up in a limo, but that didn't stop her from hoping with every vehicle that passed that maybe she was wrong.

The dancer had received a phone call from Seto shortly after seven that evening, letting her know that he was finally on his way much to her enthusiasm. Unfortunately that was too good to be true and, after two hours of waiting, boarder line ridiculous.

"Is that him?" Taylor asked, leaving the hundredth finger smug on the window, "Red Lexus convertible. Classy, sophisticated and lets the lower class know just how low they are."

Anzu shook her head. "Seto has a thing against red cars." As if to prove her point two girls stumbled from the car, clearly intoxicated and loving every minute. Most definitely not how Seto would arrive to pick her up if he knew what was good for him.

"Guess that's a no then," the redhead mumbled to himself, before sending her a reassuring smile and bumping their shoulders together, "Why don't you give him another call? It couldn't hurt to try, right?"

His optimistic outlook on Seto's tardiness had been at work all evening and the dancer greatly appreciated it. She would have been wallowing in misery, counting all the reasons why Seto still hadn't shown up if not for Taylor. He had even made a trip to the vending machine at the end of the hall to buy her some sour skittles to snack on and presently all she had had for dinner.

Flopping down on her bed, Anzu sighed. "His cell is set to voice mail, Tay, believe me, every time I've called it's gone directly to. The only other number I have to reach him at is for his home in Japan or his company. As for the penthouse, I can assure you that number will not be listed in the phonebook."

Not to be out done by all the negative facts spread before them, Taylor turned away from the window. "Then there is only one thing left to do."

"And that would be?"

"Hunt him down of course. Toronto isn't that big and if I'm not being too presumptuous to say Kaiba doesn't strike me as the type of person who would easily blend in. Come on. Up. Up." Taylor, instantly pumped to start a three-person manhunt, pulled Anzu to her feet. "It can be like cops and escaped convicts. What do you say?"

The dancer reached up to ruffle his mop of red hair, graciously accepting her jacket. He did have some very good points though. They weren't going to find Seto sitting still.

"Actually, would you mind giving me a lift to Seto's penthouse, Taylor? It's probably the best place to start for finding out where he is." If he was at his Toronto home, working she could persuade him to do otherwise and if not, well, the billionaire had to come home some time.

Her friend bowed, holding open the door. "Only so that I may be graced with more of your presence Ms. Mazaki."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," she laughed.

"Don't I know it."

With in no time the friends arrived at Seto's sky scrapping apartment building, weather withholding. The doorman was a nice portly fellow sporting thinning gray hair, who stood proudly in his crisp uniform. He greeted the friends with a warm smile and informed them that Mr. Kaiba returned earlier that evening, but he hadn't seen him leave. Thanking him, Anzu lead Taylor through the lobby towards the elevators.

He hadn't spoken a word since they'd driven up to the building, no doubt realizing just how rich her boyfriend really was. Seto wasn't the type of person to flaunt his wealth for personal reasons unless there was a benefit in doing so, his intelligence yes, and his power he wore like a second skin. Taylor couldn't even crack a joke when he noticed what floor Anzu was taking them to.

"So….. the entire top floor huh?" he broke the silence as they reached their destination.

Anzu bit her lip and gave him a sheepish smile. "Top two floors actually but the only entrance into either is on the second floor from the top. Only the best."

Bad choice of words there, she winced inside, watching her friend's optimism shrink a little. Money was always a testy subject with the redhead. He came from a large family of eight, and as far back as his days in diapers was taught to be stingy with what his money was spent on. Heck he was at York due to scholarship alone.

"Just how rich is he?" Eyes continuing to jump all over as the elevator doors opened to reveal an immaculately decorated hallway. Plush carpet, museum worthy artwork, cherry stained wooden double doors. There really wasn't much more she could say. The penthouse spoke for itself.

She ducked her head, hunting through her purse for her keys. "Ah…..very? You ready for this?"

"Guess so."

The first thing Anzu took notice of when opening the doors was the light shining into the hall from the living room. To most that was normally a sign someone was home, but Seto didn't follow the norm and randomly lit rooms in his home had become a bad habit as much as occupying the unlit rooms. She understood he was custom to it, as for the why Anzu didn't bother contemplating it.

"Come on in for a minute, Taylor, and warm up," she offered, "I'll go see if Seto is here."

"Uh…. Anzu?"

"Yeah?" she glanced up from removing her boots to catch apprehension written all over her friends face. "If you would rather head home I'm fine with that. You don't have to worry about me."

Taylor didn't show any sign of wanting to stay or leave, choosing instead to remain in the open doorway. He hadn't even bothered to undo his jacket let alone actually enter the front hall. His gaze was caught on something just past her. "I think we have company."

A beaming smile spread across the brunette's face as she turned around. _"Roland! I didn't know you came with Seto," _she exclaimed, hurrying over to give him a hug.

It felt wonderful to see a familiar face from home. The bodyguard was dressed in a black suit – the only thing she had ever seen him wear – with his trademark sunglasses tucked in his shirt pocket. Even his hair was gelled like she remembered, as if time stood still while she was away.

"_It is good to see you Mazaki-san,"_ Roland returned the smile, _"But I'm not surprised Kaiba-san never told you I was here. He has had a lot of you on his mind these past few weeks."_

The little comment had the desired effect of making her laugh. _"Actually I was wondering_ – Ack! Goodness Taylor, don't scare me like that!" So happy to see Roland again, Anzu had been completely unaware of Taylor finally entering the penthouse until he opted to tap her on the arm for attention.

"Sorry, but I'm not fluent in Japanese," he apologized, cautiously eyeing the bodyguard.

Anzu had the courtesy to look apologetic. "Oh, I'm sorry Taylor." Somehow she just couldn't help falling back into her native person whenever she saw a familiar face or inanimate object that spurred some memories. Like the time she stumbled across a magazine article about duel monsters while shopping with Delaney. Anzu hadn't managed one complete sentence in English the entire night.

Introductions were quickly made, helping clear up any misunderstandings she may have caused, but mostly to hurry things up to more important matters. The dancer had no problems searching the penthouse on her own in manhunt after Seto but asking Roland was just a tad easier.

As if reading her mind, the bodyguard answered her unasked question. "Kaiba-san isn't here at the moment, Mazaki-san. He left over an hour ago to meet you. Which surprises me that you are here and he is not."

Fearing she knew exactly where the conversation was heading Anzu sighed. "Seto never showed up."

"Then I apologize, Mazaki-san," Roland replied, "For I know only one reason why that would be."

"That's what I was afraid of. Nothing we can really do about it."

Case and point, the brunette couples night out was an official bust. Guess that was what she got for looking forward to it, oozing enough enthusiasm that she almost took out Delaney when they were practicing their dance routines in one of the studios. Mental note, pirouettes weren't recommended when one was brimming with energy.

"So why isn't Kaiba here?" Taylor asked, glancing back and forth between Roland and Anzu, in confusion, "I don't have ESP Anzu, you're going to have to tell me."

It was nice to know her friend's good mood hadn't been sucked into any black holes, as had happened on the rare occasion. Very few instances had he ability to bring Taylor down and a missing boyfriend was not something she wanted to add to the list, especially when it was her boyfriend.

Anzu casually shrugged. "Seto has work, so I'm going to stay here for the night. Could you let Delaney know for me?"

"Work? He ditched you for work? Now?! It's almost ten o'clock at night!"

Removing her jacket, the dancer hung it in the hall closet. "It's not just any job," she told him, "Seto is the owner and CEO of Japans largest technology company and has been since he was sixteen. No matter what the problem or time of day is he prefers to solve it himself. It's not really something I've ever taken personal." Hopefully that would help Taylor's slowly dissolving mood.

For a few silent moments the redhead stared scrutinizingly at her. "This ever happen a lot?" he asked.

Squeezing his arm, Anzu gave her friend a smile. "Only one other time that I can remember and that was before we were even an official couple."

Taylor opened his mouth, with most likely a retort but changed his mind. Giving her a nod he at last returned Anzu's smile. "I guess I'll live with that. Hope your night gets better. And don't worry. I'll let Delaney know you're here." He gave her a hug and left the apartment as happy as when he had came.

Once the door clicked shut the dancer let out a disappointed sigh finally admitting her night out with Seto wasn't going to happen. She had been looking forward to it since they had parted that morning, and thinking about it some more. But Anzu wasn't about to let the circumstances ruin her evening.

"_What do you say Roland,"_ she said, heading into the living room to turn off the…intriguing music. _"You up for some Saiyuki?"_

The bodyguard trailed behind her. _"Nothing would please me more."_

to be continued………


	3. hostage

Lost in Translation 

Disclaimer: I don't even own a quote from the show let alone Kaiba Seto, but oh how much I would give for that chance.

A/N:_sighs in relief _Chapter three is done. Finally! I had actually planned on updating before Christmas but work, shopping and friends back for the holidays took up so much time. I may even start to think like a guy and consider shopping a curse. Although if I had Kaiba's money it would be a whole other story.

_Italics_ Japanese

Regular English

Chapter Three Sunday 8:17am 

Black haze. In every direction surrounding Seto all he could see was black haze. Although he failed to understand how one could see a hazy film in front of their eyes when black was the only visible substance. For a few moments his stomach churned with the shifting cloud of matter and the billionaire feared he might vomit the small contents of his stomach, even possible choke on it where he lay. He struggled to control the urge when a stinging pain erupted behind his eyes and banished all thoughts as he slowly gained consciousness.

Seto worked to clear the cobwebs from his head and decipher where he was, what he had been in the midst of before loosing consciousness, and why the hell he was waking to such pain. Pain he couldn't attribute to one part of his body nor state where exactly it was coming from. It was just there, as much a presence as the black haze moments earlier. Fortunately -or unfortunately- he was familiar with stress inducing migraines and per protocol moved beyond the pain to get some well deserving answers.

Relenting at last, Seto pried open his heavy eyelids to reveal an unfamiliar room, resting at an odd angle. It took a few dozen seconds of blinking to clear his vision before he realized the oddity was due to lying on his side. What he lay on was relatively comfortable, soft and plush like, despite the lack of circulation in his right arm. The young CEO's head rested on a firmer shaped pillow that for some bizarre reason was a heat source. In his immediate view he was able to observe a circular table and two metal folding chairs that gave him no instant jar of memory.

A set of fingers had been combing through Seto's hair just as Anzu was prone to do without thought. Why just that morning she had persuaded him to leave their warm bed in favor of the shower with that one move alone. All too soon for his liking, business contracts be damned, he was dropping her off at her dorm where…

Seto shot up from where he lay and lunged off of what he quickly saw to be a couch. The sudden movement seriously messed with his equilibrium and caused Seto to stumble the small distance into the table, hitting his numb shoulder off of the wall, which coincidentally put some feeling back into it.

Memories of the previous day blindsided the billionaire like a slide show stuck on reverse at full speed. That bloody elevator ride.

"Kaiba? Are you alright?" A foreign hand grabbed Seto's arm to help steady him. "Why don't you sit down until you get your bearing's?"

Jerking his arm away he scowled down at his blonde cellmate, who was none other then Taryn SinClair. The fellow student of Anzu's program he'd been introduced to of no will of his. "What did I tell you about touching me?" he growled, head too muddled to toss out any threats. With surer footsteps then before Seto carefully seated himself in a metal chair, relying on the pins and needles awakening in his right arm to help keep him focused. After a few deep breaths, when he was certain he wasn't about to throw up, Seto turned his attention on Taryn.

Smiling, the blonde took that as an invite to sit down. "How are you feeling? You were out for a good twelve hours. I was really starting to worry about you." Taryn made to touch him again but one well-delivered glare distinguished the thought. "You're probably dehydrated. Would you like some water? I already had some but there's close to half a bottle left. It should help you feel better. I'm sure-"

"Shut the hell up before I knock _you_ unconscious," Seto snarled, clutching his head in pain from the still present migraine.

All of her talking was bringing it back to the surface. She was almost as bad as Shizuka on a rant about why Gackt was the best J-rock artist to ever immerge from Japan. Never again would Otogi make the mistake of comparing Gackt to Hyde 1, or any other artist for that matter.

Pleased his out burst had the desired effect albeit due to shock, Seto began studying their surroundings. Besides the table and chairs they were currently occupying, the room housed an old sofa that has an odd shaped brown stain running down one of the cushion backs. It rested on four sturdy wooden legs that matched horribly with the olive green and rusty orange meshed fabric. The sight of the couch alone had Seto's upchuck reflexes standing up to take notice. And to think up until a few minutes earlier he had been sprawled across the entire thing.

The room was a tad on the small side. Nothing much to scream about for architectural design. Mildew gray walls boxed them in, that apart from the barred half circle window high above the couch and the steel door on the other side of the table, there was no way out. Taryn didn't need to tell him they were being held captive, he just knew. After numerous run in's involving Mokuba, Yugi and his posy, the billionaire had developed a sixth sense for it. Not to mention unwelcome co-captives.

"How long have we been here?" he finally broke the silence.

"Half a day at most. They blindfolded me when they brought us here to it's only a rough estimate. I was afraid they would return before you woke up." As if to enforce how frightened she was Taryn hugged herself, looking to the entire world like a vulnerable young woman. It was absolutely pathetic to watch.

Flat out angry as pieces slowly fell into place, Seto narrowed his eyes at her. "Did you even attempt to escape or were you too preoccupied with self pity?"

"What?" her mouth gapped while she raced to answer his insulting question, "I…I was worried…and took care of you. I never thought…did you want me to ignore you?"

"Good deduction."

Deciding to take matters into his own hands the billionaire carefully rose from his chair, scowling at Taryn when she made to help him. The last thing he wanted was her touching him again, and thankfully for her own sake the blonde got the message. Bracing his hand on the wall to maintain what balance he had, Seto made his way over to the door and tested the cold handle. His negative assumption was coincidentally correct. They were locked in.

"Locked, isn't it?" his roommate said settling herself back on the couch. Her eyes were growing heavy and she hid a yawn behind her hand. Sleep would do the two of them good, in the sense it would shut her up. Anything to give Seto peace.

"Why the hell do you think I'm still standing here?" he retorted.

Taryn gave a weak shrug before stretching her arms above her head. "It may sound stupid to you but I don't necessarily not like being locked in. We might be trapped but our kidnappers placed a steel door between them and us. So in a sense we are safe."

Finally of his right state of mind Seto stared at the blonde for a few moments. Where in the name of Ra did she get her philosophies from? Safe? If they remained captive for very long he could see Taryn becoming the type of girl to fall in love with their captors because she was just that twisted. Of course, if push came to shove Seto would definitely use that to his advantage in escaping. He had no qualms whatsoever about allowing Taryn to play the slut for his benefit. After all she seemed quite willing to do so already.

For the time being, with little option but to remain locked in a foreign room, the young CEO returned to his seat to brood and plot; death in the foreseeable future.

"Kaiba?" the blonde called to him, eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"You're right," he told her, "I think your idea is moronic."

Sunday 9:45am 

Anzu paced. From the window with a lucky street view, between the beds, to the dorm room door and back. There was more then enough room to maintain her nervous habit, wearing down the carpet underneath her feet. Delaney and Taylor were comfortably situated on the punkster's bed, both enthralled in their card game of war, and paying little heed to the television humming in the corner. Her friends had spent the morning keeping the mood light for Anzu's sake. She appreciated their effort but there was little they could still do that hid the fact that Seto and his promised appearance wasn't going to happen.

No phone call. No quick drop by his penthouse. Not even his much verbally despised text-messaging Seto only used as a last resort. Hell, even Roland came up dry in his attempt to contact her boyfriend regardless of his connections, and that alone put Anzu on edge more then she liked to admit.

The bodyguard, no doubt aware of exactly where her thoughts were heading, sent Anzu a reassuring smile from his seat in her desk chair. When the morning had provided them with little information on Seto's whereabouts Roland hadn't thought twice about leaving Anzu to her leisure, enforcing his new roll with a reminder that Kaiba-san would have wished protection in such a situation. As comforting as the idea seemed it left a gnawing feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

Unwilling to jump to the worst possible option, the dancer fell backwards onto her bed and threw her arm over her eyes. There had to be at least one person in all of Toronto who had seen Seto last night. Who had he said he was meeting with? Or better yet Kaiba Corp. was certain to have kept tabs on their beloved CEO. And then it hit her.

"Mokuba!" Anzu jolted upright. "Why didn't I think of it before?"

Delaney looked up at her in bewilderment. "What the hell's a mokuba?"

"Not a what, a who," she replied, dumping the contents of her purse onto her bed in search of her cell phone. Mirror, tin of mints, crushed coupon, Duel Monster card, chap stick….

"Alright. Who is this Mokuba?" Taylor asked, admitting defeat against Delaney and just offering her his cards.

Cell phone! Anzu wasted no time in hitting the speed dial for the Kaiba Mansion and nervously began her ritual of pacing the floor. After an elongated pause, that had her checking to see if her battery was dying, she heard a ring. Once…twice…three times…. Why wasn't anyone answering? There had to be two dozen phones in Seto's home at the very least.

"Ah… Anzu?" her friend tried a second time, "Mokuba would be who?"

"Mokuba-san is Kaiba-san's younger brother," Roland answered, speaking for the first time since introductions had been made.

Sending the bodyguard a grateful smile Anzu began scrolling through her list of numbers in search of the young Kaiba's cell phone number. After many seconds of nail biting nerves she found it somewhere between Mai and Mutsuko's Dance Studio.

Intrigued by another male specimen Delaney joined the conversation. "So, how old is this guy?"

"He will be thirteen in July." It was almost creepy how much Roland knew about Seto and Mokuba's private life. He was only doing his job but sometimes she found his knowledge of them a tiny bit unnerving.

Delaney tossed her deck of cards under the bed. "Bummer."

When the phone began to ring Anzu tuned everyone one around her out and started to count the number of rings. Halfway through ring seven she heard a much welcomed and missed voice. It was buried in admits lots of noise but she heard it regardless.

_"Hey Mokuba."_

There was a surprised pause before she got a reply. _"Anzu, hey! What's up? We were just talking about you."_

The enthusiasm in his voice put a smile on Anzu's face and she sat back down on her bed. _"Actually I'm calling about your brother. Do you know where he is?"_

_"Ahh… Nii-sama is probably at Kaiba Corp."_ Mokuba offered for information, before there was a rustling in her ear, _"Why don't you try his cell?"_

_"Seto already surprised me two days ago, Mokuba, so you don't need to worry about covering for him,"_ she quickly informed him, _"Except I haven't seen him at all today. He had a conference meeting yesterday and we were supposed to get together last night but he never showed. You wouldn't happen to know why, or better yet where Seto is and a possible number I can reach him at?"_

_"He's not with you?"_ The plain confusion that carried over the line did little to calm Anzu's nerves.

She shook her head before realizing Mokuba couldn't see her. _"No, not since yesterday morning."_

_"I'm coming over then,"_ he responded, sparing no time to think about his drastic decision.

Oh bad, oh bad, oh bad, bad, bad! He could most definitely not be thinking what she hoped he wasn't. As much as it would be nice to see him again after the New Year, it was not the time for one to hop on a plane and jet across the ocean.

_"What? Wait, Mokuba, you can't! It's probably nothing big anyway. Don't worry about it." _It was turning out to be a very bad choice in contacting the young Kaiba. Nothing and no one could keep him away from Seto especially if there was a chance something was wrong. She had to persuade him not to fly over and fast. _"You have school you need to attend Moki, and it isn't safe to fly all by yourself. Seto wouldn't want you to, he wouldn't allow you to."_

There was some shuffling at the other end. _"Don't worry, Anzu, I'll be there soon. Okay? Bye."_ And then she was left with the dial tone.

The dancer sat in shocked silence, unaware of the repetitious beeping carrying on in her ear. That hadn't gone anywhere near what she expected. It shouldn't have surprised Anzu that Mokuba would have no problems with casting aside his daily regime all for his brother's sake. As if Seto's whereabouts unknown weren't bad enough, Mokuba's actions were causing panic to set it for Anzu because that only meant one thing. He didn't know where Seto was either. She couldn't let him come. There was no way she could let him come!

"Anzu? Are you okay?" Somewhere in the midst of her woe Taylor had sat down beside her and gave her shoulder a comforting pat. "Did you get a hold of Mokuba?"

There wasn't any time to answer his questions. She needed to move immediately.

"Roland, you have to do something!" Anzu hurried to his side, "Mokuba can't come here, he can't! Especially by himself, Seto would never allow it. Please cal him and tell him otherwise! Please!" To show how emphatic she was, she grabbed the bodyguard's hand and pressed her phone into his palm.

"His face full of sympathy and regret, Roland shook his head. "Unfortunately Mokuba-san is as stubborn as Kaiba-san. Anything I say won't change his mind."

"Uh, guys? What's going on?" Taylor waved his hand in front of Anzu's face to grab a smidgen of attention and failed, "Guys?"

"Please Roland! We can't let him come! We can't…" She was begging, pleading for his assistance even though it was futile but the dancer didn't know what else to do. The only person capable of convincing Mokuba to remain in his home country was currently missing in action. Anzu's shoulder sank in defeat. "Seto is going to be royally pissed."

The room settled into a brooding silence with only the low hum of the television for noise. But Delaney, being Delaney, wasn't one for uncomfortable silences, or self-inflicted bouts of depression and increased the volume on the TV for a distraction. Maybe it was a coincidence, possibly fate having fun, but whatever it was Anzu didn't know what to feel when the news program showed a picture of Seto.

The anchorman was a short balding fellow, who was as average as a person could get and under any normal terms Anzu wouldn't have paid him any mind. His dark suit was a tad to large for him and he spoke through his nose with a nasally sound. But most importantly he was talking about her boyfriend she was desperate to see. The picture was one of the young CEO at a press conference the past fall and almost overshadowed the anchorman telling his breaking story. Seto Kaiba had been kidnapped.

Sunday 12:00pm 

By the time their captors finally made a showing Seto had half a mind to assist them in taking Taryn out, by strangling her with his Yoshiyuki Konishi 2 designer scarf, never mind the cost he had paid for it, just to receive a few moments piece.

She had failed to identify the billionaires decreasing mood and chose to fill the past few excruciating hours with mind numbing chatter. Even when he refused to grace her with any response she carried right on as if they hadn't just been kidnapped and were being held hostage against their will. Either Taryn had nerves of steal or – and he tended to agree with the second – she was enjoying every moment of being in his presence.

This observation became even more engrained in Seto's head when all she spared the two guards that interrupting her tirade was a disappointed frown. Much to his pleasure, though, he got a nice recess of silence, not even disturbed by the guard's appearance.

Quietly the first guard stood with his feet spread in the open doorway. His thick, hairy arms were crossed over his chest and he topped Seto by a few inches. Long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail that fell over one shoulder of his cheap – by the billionaire's standards - black suit. He wouldn't doubt a number of guns were hidden underneath the dark fabric. Most definitely an impossible force to get past for the time being.

His partner in crime, a shorter man, though no less intimidating, slipped into the room with a tray of food. Not at all what Seto would have expected. For kidnappers the only right thing they had done was physically attack him in the elevator and stole his cell phone and wallet. Neither of them had been restrained at any point in time and their waiting cell was a comfortably heated room they were currently being served food in. The hostage situation was feeling more off by the second.

With a sneer full of missing yellow teeth, directed at the billionaire, guard number two set the tray on the opposite side of the table from Seto and silently left the room taking ponytail guy with him.

The new revelation proved there were at least two captors who, apart from holding Taryn and Seto against their will, were being perfect hosts. Contrary to the amount of guns he assumed they would be packing, and the physical force each man was, escaping was beginning to look easier as the moments ticked on.

Taryn rolled onto her side on the couch with a sigh. "Did they bring us anything good?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at Seto.

For the poor-little-rich-girl persona she had going on the blonde hadn't a clue how to be a damsel in distress, which was definitely a good thing. If one looked into her actions long enough she almost appeared to be enjoying herself. Some people had a seriously twisted sense of logic.

"Kaiba?"

"Come see for yourself," he replied. Maybe the food was poisoned and he could finally be rid of her. If not she could always 'accidentally' choke on a breadstick.

Much to Seto's displeasure his remark seemed to convince Taryn that he was in the mood for companionship and offering him a smile she made her way over to the vacant chair. It took her no time to scan the meager selection of food they had been given before she vetoed everything for an unopened bottle of water. What a shame, he hadn't wanted to dirty his scarf on her but his options were becoming limited.

The blonde glanced at Seto realizing he had been silently studying her. A more flirtatious smile quickly grew on her face. "Like what you see, Kaiba?"

"Hardly," he turned away.

"Oh? Have I embarrassed you?" she cued, her voice like nails on a chalkboard, "Many people can't help but notice me so I'll take it as a compliment. But don't worry; it will be our little secret. Anzu doesn't need to find out."

The young CEO wasn't at all pleased with where the conversation was heading and he leveled a glare at Taryn. "That sounded like a low played threat you just uttered. We might be in the same hostage situation Miss. SinClair but never for one minute should you assume I am on your side."

She came off more disgruntled then shocked by his statement, yet like everything else that had happened, it had no effect in shutting her up. "Are you afraid Anzu would leave you if she found out you liked another girl?"

"What I feel for you is hardly classified as affection."

Again Taryn observed him, not at all put out by his blatant disrespect towards her. It was a tad unnerving to have a pair of prying blue eyes attempting to decipher the billionaire and for a few quickly regretted seconds he wish she would go back to her mindless ramblings. Fate was most certainly against him.

"So Anzu was your first everything, huh?" she paused to take a sip of water, "I have a sixth sense for picking up on there types of things."

Was she actually proud of her stupidity? "Anzu and any past relationships of mine aren't open for discussion," Seto answered her in a clipped tone.

It was not on his to-do list to converse with a stranger about his private life as a ways to pass the time while being held hostage. The last thing Seto needed was all the juicy little tidbits being sold to the Canadian tabloids – 'billionaire Kaiba Seto lost his virginity at fourteen'. He already had enough problems to contend with back in Japan.

Taryn rested her chin on her hand. "She _is_ your first. Who would have thought? You know there are a lot more experienced women out there who really know how to please a man. Why not get rid of your high school crush and see just how good?"

"Watch your tongue," Seto growled, his voice taking on a deep undertone, "I will not have you speaking ill begotten of my girlfriend again. In fact why don't we save you the trouble and cut all ties whatsoever. As of this moment you are on your own."

"All because I'm curious?" she asked in disbelief.

"You can converse on your own, eat on your own and escape this hell hole without any assistance from me. Although I must say you don't appear the least bit worried about being held hostage. Why not carry on and make yourself at home? You've managed that amazingly as is."

At last the billionaire had finally rendered her speechless, blessed, blessed silence. The blonde stared at him with guarded eyes, water bottle forgotten in her still hands, half gone and the bottle cap missing. For an increasing period of time they sat sizing one another up from slightly rumpled clothing to posture and even little odd habits. Whatever game Taryn was willing to play Seto wouldn't have any part in it. Everything about her screamed for him to avoid at all costs, but it wasn't exactly possible.

The steel door behind Taryn slammed open causing her to jump in her seat, breaking her focus. Three guards this time, squeezed themselves into the room making the cell even more constricting for five people.

Either full of courage, or overflowing with stupidity, Taryn scowled in the guard's direction and swatted at a rough pair of hands when the guard sporting a ponytail made to pull her from her seat. "I can walk on my own," she told them, as they were ushered out into the wide hall.

Neither of the guards paid attention to her and kept a firm hold on both hostages. As of yet they didn't seem ready to physically harm their captives, which suited Seto just fine. It certainly helped narrow down what the kidnappers were expecting from their heist.

When they reached the end of the hall, in all its buzzing bulb lights, the billionaire was none to gently shoved down a poor set of stairs. It wasn't until half way down that a handrail materialized to help him continue safely and although with the amount of pushing it did little to stabilize him.

"Hey!" Taryn's exclamation drew Seto's attention, "Where are you taking him?!"

It was absolutely perfect. The guards were leading their hostages in separate directions. That had to be the nicest thing they'd done for him all day.

to be continued………….

1 If you haven't yet read my profile then I will inform you of my awesome love of Gackt and that yes I think he is one of the best artists in Japan. Yet unlike Shizuka I don't have a problem with other j-rock artist and am in fact always on the hunt for more. On the matter of Hyde, well L'arc en Ciel was the first Japanese CD I ever got and you can't go wrong with that.

2 Yoshiyuki Konishi is a high class Japanese knitwear designer that began his career in men's fashion.


	4. detective

**Lost in Translation**

Disclaimer: Woe is me to not own the rights to fictional characters. What is the world coming to?

A/N: Not much to really say at this point. I could taunt…….. nope. Maybe reveal story secrets……nah. Or just rabble on and on for no reason whatsoever and waste everyone's time…….. sounds good. Now there really is nothing else to say. Read on.

_Italics_ – Japanese

Regular - English

**Chapter Four**

**Sunday 10:15am**

Police Constable Paul Jones was a nice middle-aged Latino gentleman, sporting a handlebar mustache, salt and pepper hair and the trusted belly of a cop due to splurges on coffee and donuts. From appearances alone Anzu didn't think he would hurt a fly, but somehow Mr. Jones had climbed to one of the highest ranking positions in the station. Either they were extremely luck to be dealing with him or Constable Jones would be their worst nightmare. Second of course to Seto's kidnapping.

Anzu, Delaney and Taylor had been given three of the most uncomfortable wooden chairs to sit on, in front of Constable Jones desk, while he made phone call after phone call. Roland, bodyguard that he was, had refused a seat and stood protectively behind the friends, unable to break an elongated habit, even in a police station of all places.

Jones leaned back in his squeaking office chair, finally letting the phone rest in its cradle for the first time since they had been ushered to him. He let out a hearty sigh and spent a few moments observing each person seated before him. When the silence was stretched beyond uncomfortable Jones decided to speak.

"There is little I am able to tell you," he chose to be blunt, "And yes all the information you provided us with will be used in Mr. Kaiba's best interest. But if you wish to learn more about the present case it would be best to keep a close eye on the news."

After waiting for as long as they had Anzu wasn't about to leave with no information pertaining to Seto. "If there are facts already being shown to the public then there shouldn't be a problem with informing us here and now. I don't thing that is too much to ask." Hell if Constable Jones refused she would start demanding.

"Based on what you already know we could be of assistance," Taylor suggested, giving Anzu's arm a comforting squeeze.

Jones let out a second sigh of fatigue that morning. "There is little else we have been able to find out, most of which we aren't able to disclose." His attention strayed to something behind the friends, causing him to sit straighter in his chair. "Now I will have to ask you to leave. There is much work yet to be done."

"Bullshit." All heads turned to the ever-bold punkster glaring from her seat. "Anzu is one of the only people delegated as family to Kaiba and currently the only one in this country. So unless you'd like some unfortunate information about Japan's famous teenage billionaire to make it's way across the ocean, I suggest you start talking."

For all it was worth Anzu bit her tongue to prevent herself from reprimanding Delaney and apologizing for the uncalled for outburst. Only Delaney would attempt threatening an officer of the law in a bloody police station. It was the only strategy they hadn't tried yet, short of bribery. Unfortunately Constable Jones didn't appear very impressed.

"There is still much to be done," he said, reaching for the phone, "And I am no longer able to appease your worries. I will kindly ask you to leave, but another outburst like that Miss. Richards and you will be removed from here by force."

And just like that the friends were dismissed as Jones went back to his job at hand. When no one made any move to leave their seats the constable frowned in Anzu's direction and made a shooing motion with his hand.

It was depressing having to walk away from their only source of information and for a few moments Anzu had half a mind to get on her knees and beg. Of course Taylor's sympathetic smile didn't help to dispel the tension running through her as they neared the doors. If not for the recollection of winter on the other side she would have shrugged off the arm he had thrown across her shoulders. Only one person could relieve her raging emotions and he was….. he wasn't currently with her.

Just shy of the doors Roland stepped in front of Anzu. "I think it would be wisest if you were to remain here for the time being Mazaki-san. Kaiba-san would prefer it."

"Seto isn't here to be dishing out any orders," the dancer responded, pulling on her mittens, "And there is no way I'll remain sane if I have to patiently sit still. I need to do something with my time." Such as hunting down her boyfriends kidnappers, alone if she had to. Nothing and no one had better get in her way.

"Well I'm up for it," Delaney said, no questions asked. She gave Anzu a smile. "After all what is reading week if not a time to slack off while hunting down the destroyers of justice; especially when the reward comes in one tasty piece of ass."

The number of female friends Anzu had was heavily out weighed by her male friends. And although she would never think of taking any of them for granite it was always nice to have a friend that could relate to her on such a similar level when she needed it. Or in some circumstances agree with her just because.

Taylor tightened his grip on the dancers shoulders. "I don't know you guys, maybe Roland is right. It would be safer if we just stayed here for a while."

"Oh don't tell me you're afraid of all the big bad guys, Tay," Delaney snorted, "Would you like me to hold your hand while we cross the street? That way when you get hit by a car I'll be right there to carry you into the after life."

"I'm talking on behalf of Anzu," he explained, not at all pleased with the punkster's ill sense of humor.

"Right. 'Cause you wouldn't care one iota if something were to happen to me."

"Get real, Delaney, you've never had any problems taking care of yourself."

"Neither had Anzu. Have you forgotten already that she knows self-defense? Used it on you a couple times too if I remember correctly."

"Enough!" the dancer interrupted, removing Taylor's arm from her shoulders. She was in no mood to deal with her bickering friends. "You two can hash it out amongst yourselves, I'm going to look for Seto. And no Roland," Anzu held up a hand, cutting the bodyguard off before he could object, "I'm not going to be swayed to remain here. I would however appreciate it if you were to stay here and call me with any information you happen to get."

There was no doubt in her mind that if anyone were to infiltrate the police station it would be Roland. Not only was he manipulative when he needed to be, but an ex-cop as well. Only hoping his English had improved since she had last seen him, then they still had a chance.

Clearly displeased with her request, Roland studied the dancers face quietly behind his dark shades that were known to freaking the random person out. His shoulders sagged the slightest bit and Anzu knew she had won.

_"If that is what you wish Mazaki-san then I will stay, but only if you promise to never go anywhere alone,"_ he quickly glanced over at her two friends, little pleased with the selection_, "I will not have the same thing happening to you that happened to Kaiba-san."_

Anzu smiled in thanks and gave the bodyguard a hug._ "Thank you Roland, we'll keep in touch. Promise."_

_"And,"_ he continued_, "If you suspect anyone or anything I want you to call me instead of jumping headlong into action. No hero attempts, understood?"_

_"Perfectly."_

It would be difficult following Roland's terms of the agreement but considering everything he was doing for her and her friends, Anzu would end up dreaming about her guilt if she went against Roland and produced a. . . . negative reaction. Especially when he was struggling to remain behind and let her attack the dangerous city of Toronto knowing very well what repercussions that could cause. Ones Anzu didn't dare start to dwell on.

**Sunday 11:05am**

All the dry heaving was leaving an acidy taste on Seto's tongue that only caused his stomach to churn and start the aggravating process all over again. The billionaire was strapped to an office chair robbed of its wheels, with his arms held down by velcro bands wrapped tightly around the armrests and his forearms. It wouldn't take much to free himself – nothing a quick use of flexibility and teeth could fix – but he hadn't been left alone since he was first brought to the new location and a coarse blindfold forced over his eyes.

Slowly the chair stopped spinning and Seto was able to focus on calming his stomach hopefully before they sent him spinning again. His cheek throbbed from where one of the guards had taken it upon himself to punch the billionaire after a snide comment. Moving his jaw pulled at the flesh and had him convinced it was bruised to the bone, if not broken.

What had they expected, kidnapping him for reasons still left unknown, besides the current game of beat-the-billionaire/twenty questions. 'How far was he intending to go before he was a splitting image of his stepfather?' What the hell kind of question was that? Seto had spat in what he assumed was the guards direction and cursed his chance at offspring.

Of course that had been one of the less knife twisting questions, pertaining to his personal life, in the long list given. And he certainly didn't appreciate when they turned to the people in his life. The creepy, intimidating captors where coming off more and more to sound like stalkers. How else could they have known he never missed any of Mokuba's school basketball games, or how he had secretly constructed a dance studio in his mansion for when Anzu returned in the summer? It was heart stopping to think someone had done such extensive research into his life that they were able to pull out everything they had. Seto would bet one Blue Eyes it was for revenge, two it was for his money, and all three just for the thrill of controlling the Kaiba Seto.

Seto dropped his head against the back of the chair, relieved at least for the moment that his stomach had decided to retain some of its acid. Maybe if he was lucky enough the mindless brain probing would be put on hold as well. After all there were only so many indirect questions about ones personal life to ask. The billionaire was half expecting to hear ones relating to his sex life in the up coming minutes.

All too soon the velcro straps were removed and Seto was hauled to his feet, equilibrium the least of his captors worries. Unable to see where he was being led he had to begrudgingly accept the rough hands pushing him towards their destination. An especially hard shove sent Seto to the floor, landing hard on his shoulder. The coarse blindfold was ripped from his eyes, taking many a few strands of hair with it. And then he was locked back in room number one…..with Taryn.

The dancer had sprawled herself across the couch, looking no worse for wear then when they had been separated. Yet contrary to the relaxed pose she was striking Taryn's face was clouded with a mix of concern and anger.

"Who did that to you?" she asked, her tone a deadly calm.

Seto picked himself up from the floor scowling in any direction except at her. "Who the hell do you think? I don't have a demented state of mind that causes me to inflect bodily harm upon myself."

He barely had time to move aside before Taryn rushed past him and began pounding on the steel door. She stopped when it was obviously inflicting more harm upon herself and settled for yelling instead. "Dammit! Who the hell told you to hurt him?! Huh! What smart-ass decided it was time?! I will beat you unconscious when I get out of here, just you wait!"

The young CEO pressed his fingers against his temples, hoping, with no chance of success, that his ever-present migraine would subside. What could yelling accomplish besides Seto's craving for a bottle of pain medication to stuff down Taryn's throat. Having no other alternatives at his disposal he chose to do the ultimate and ignore her. Eventually she would either tire of yelling or loose her voice as a consequence.

Seto lowered himself into his designated chair and reached for the unopened bottle of water that had had the grace to warm to room temperature in his absence, making his only form of icepack absolutely useless. Splendid. Soon he would be sporting a rainbow colored bruise across his cheek like the latest fashion trend.

"Assholes," Taryn mumbled, turning away from the door. Her anger dissolved almost upon sight of Seto, to be replaced with sympathy.

Dead on for what the billionaire didn't want. "What are you staring at?" he growled.

She pressed her hand against her own cheek, a direct mirror of his bruise. "Does it hurt? Maybe we can get some ice for it."

"Where are all your ridiculously ignorant questions coming from?"

"Excuse…..me…?" the blonde looked at him in confusion.

Seto's reigned in temper was winding tighter with each pathetic sentence out of her, it was only a matter of time before he wouldn't be able to keep it there. "Have you taken into consideration exactly where we are? Kidnappers don't injure their captives only to treat them with first aid. Unless of course it is to keep them from dying before they are done with their sick twisted pleasure. And they most certainly don't strive to make their captives comfortable," he sent her a smirk of loathing, suddenly enjoying where the conversation was heading, "In fact, you're quite lucky they haven't hauled you away for their own demented games. Who knows, that might be what they're planning next."

If anything a random comment pertaining to sexual assault would have the ability to make Taryn sulk in silence. Of course he didn't wish for her or anyone to experience such a travesty but following the past actions of their captors, it might even happen. That only made….. their escape….. all that more impending. Painfully he had used the word 'their', as in together. Kaiba Seto may have been a power hungry tyrant but he wasn't heartless, nor was he about to perform a Prince Charming rescue. It just wasn't in his nature.

Taryn, weakening under the hard-hitting statement, slowly sat down in the matching chair. "You're worried about me too?" she finally replied, "I really appreciate that. Maybe as a thank you I can help alleviate some of that pain."

A proposition. He had just thrown in her face that there was a possibility she could be raped and she was offering him sex as a thank you? It just proved that Taryn SinClair was in fact mental, and Seto was the lucky recipient to be locked up with her. If their captor's goal was to drive him insane they were well on their way to accomplishing that feat.

"Is that your subtle way of offering to get in my pants?" Seto smirked.

"I wouldn't put it quite like that," Taryn gave him a shy smile, "But it would be for your benefit and help take your mind off what just happened to you, Kaiba." She reached out to touch his cheek, failing to realize that that action alone would cause him pain.

Seto caught her hand in midair. "I do believe you have forgotten about Anzu."

"….Anzu?"

"My girlfriend," he practically snarled.

The blonde pulled her hand back with a smile. "Oh, you don't have to worry, I won't tell her. This will be out little secret." Taryn actually looked pleased with herself. She rose gracefully from her chair already planning to kick things off, completely unaware her hopes were about to be dashed.

"You might as well retake your seat," the young CEO told her, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. "Sex is an activity that will never occur between us. Pain however just might. I don't sleep with desperate women, especially when I'm already in a relationship with a woman who surpasses you in ever aspect." Maybe, just maybe Taryn would finally understand that he had no attraction to her whatsoever and leave him the hell alone. Seto had poetically called her a slut and he knew not a woman who would tolerate the slander. As long as it made her hate him it was all that mattered.

Taryn did as she was told, pouting in his direction. "But I'm only trying to be nice." Right. Nice was the first word to come to mind when describing the blonde.

Seto's migraine flared up, pounded incessantly in his head, which no amount of finger probing could prevent. Normally when he ended up in such a state, in most cases self-inflicted due to workaholic tendencies, Anzu would help relieve the pain. Her hands were miracle workers all on their own, she could massage a knot out of a tree if she persisted long enough. Anzu would dim the lights or turn them off all together, roll up her sleeves and proceed to mold Seto to her will. If he fell asleep she left him to get his much needed rest and if not he strove to return the favor.

A bang broke into Seto's thoughts, spiking the headache again. Glancing across the table he saw Taryn bending over to pick up the water bottle she no doubted dropped.

She gave him an innocent little smile. "Woops."

Damn how he missed Anzu.

**Sunday 9:15pm**

The glare from the laptop screen threw artificial light across Mokuba's tired face, highlighting the shadows that had begun to appear under his eyes from lack of sleep. Not willing to succumb to the sandman just yet he continued typing away in hopes of learning more about his brothers kidnapping. During their long plane ride across the ocean Mokuba had managed to break into the Toronto Police Department's mainframe database, but he just didn't have Seto's computer savvy skills and hadn't been able to get past the first few walls. All it proved was what Mokuba didn't want to admit, Seto had yet to be found.

The young Kaiba rubbed a hand across his weary eyes and stretched his arms over his head, fighting to remain awake. Like Seto always told him, 'sleep was for the weak.'

A comfortable Jou did a stretch of his own in his seat beside Mokuba, brown eyes fluttering open. Ever since take off the blonde had been lulled to sleep in the plane, turbulence having no effect on his slumber. It certainly helped that Kaiba Corp's private jet had the most comfortable seats known to man.

Jou yawned and gave Mokuba a smile. _"Anything new yet?"_

Not really. The police were digging up a number of leads as to why his nii-sama would be taken hostage but every clue turned up dry. It just proved Mokuba's thoughts on the matter. Life as a Kaiba sucked.

Mokuba reluctantly shook his head and focused back on the laptop.

_"Hey, don't worry about it,"_ Jou made an attempt at reassuring him, quickly noticing the heavy cloud descending over the kid's head_. "Why don't you let me take a crack at it? After all I'm the one your brother's going to kill when he finds out I authorized you skipping school and flying half way around the world. How much you wanna bet I'll be swimming home?"_

His obvious sense of humor was successful in causing Mokuba to crack his first real smile since they had boarded the plane. _"Thanks Jou,"_ he handed over the laptop, _"But Seto shouldn't be too mad at you. I chose to come all on my own. He should be grateful you decided to accompany me."_ And if not all Mokuba needed to do was act vulnerable and shed a few tears; worked like a charm. Not to mention he would have Anzu's assistance in the matter, and combined the two of them were a force to be reckoned with.

_"Mokuba-san?"_ the first officer interrupted, sneaking up on the two, _"I thought it best to inform you that we will be arriving in Toronto in little more then half an hour."_

_"Bought time,"_ Jou mumbled, already frowning at the screen.

_"Thank you,"_ Mokuba dismissed the pilot.

Deciding to catch a quick nap he curled up in his seat, using the plush armrest for a pillow. Half an hour huh? Then it was his turn to step up and rescue his nii-sama. Something that deep down Mokuba was dreading.

to be continued…………….


	5. camera

Lost in Translation 

Disclaimer: Come on people! I'm willing to pay the big bucks to own some of these characters. Yes, alas it is true. Yu-Gi-Oh _sniffle_ isn't mine.

A/N: All right, I know a lot of you are fighting the urge to kill Taryn so Kaiba can keep his sanity but this chapter isn't the one. Instead I decided to add a little something to keep everyone happy. A little Seto/Anzu time. Be prepared for a couple tones of sap and mush galore.

_Italics_ – Japanese

Regular – English

**Chapter Five**

Sunday 5:00pm 

Their captor's were staying true to the kidnappers hand guide for dummies and, just as Seto predicted, had an inkling for his gold incrusted checkbook. Yet they were going about it entirely the wrong way. They had already stolen his wallet and cell phone that would give them all quite a pretty penny. Unfortunately it wasn't pretty enough and the guards had taken to harassing Seto to cough up a good chunk of his life earnings.

All of the guards that had made themselves known to Taryn and Seto, a measly three, had barged into the room, guns in hand. His personal favorite, the guard sporting a ponytail, presented him with a high-end laptop, while his accomplices took stand over their two hostages at gunpoint.

Ponytail guy slammed his hand down on the table causing the piece of furniture and everything resting on it to shake. "Transfer the damn money!" he growled, patience withering away.

"No."

"Transfer!"

Damn bastard was grating on his nerves. "Need I explain to you the definition of no?" Seto sneered. The bodyguard looked set to knock out a few of his pearly white teeth but surprisingly had enough control to hold back.

"Kaiba, give them the money. They said they would let us go when you do," Taryn bothered to remind him.

The billionaire pinned her with icy blue eyes. "Just whose side are you on?"

"Hello! Gun pointed at my head," she gestured at her appointed guard as if Seto had never noticed him before, "I want to get out of here as much as you."

"On my bank account?"

"If that's the price of freedom."

Hate was too tame a word to describe how Seto felt towards Taryn at that moment in time. All of the offers she made to comfort him and be of assistance, showering him with unwelcome attention, and the blonde couldn't care less if he lost every hard earned penny to his name, if only it kept her safe.

The nose of a gun barrel was pushed none too gently against the back of Seto's head. "This is your last chance," the guard warned, "Shut up and transfer the damn money."

Holding off on any more snide remarks, Seto attacked the keyboard with a renewed vigor that surprised everyone. Within moments he was jumping from program to program, not allowing them more then a handful of seconds to register on screen.

"Hey…. Hey! What are you doing?!" Ponytail guy had the nerve to ask.

Seto didn't dare remove his eyes form the laptop screen. "I'm handing over my money to you worthless scumbags." He spat. Just a few more intricate codes and he would be finished.

Ponytail guy, undoubtedly the team leader, took the laptop, when Seto rested back in his chair, to double check that he had in fact transferred the money. Little did they know that in roughly half hours time the money would be transferred a second time, in smaller amounts, to an account Mokuba like to refer to as Seto's retirement fund.

"You've got your money, give me my promised freedom," he ordered.

The shortest of the captors openly observed Taryn. "We're not done with you just yet."

That didn't bother the billionaire in the least. "By all means take her, but our time together has come to a close."

"You're not the one calling the shots." A gun was jabbed against the back of his head.

"Oh I beg to differ."

With lightening fast reflexes Seto leapt from his seat and spun around, sending his metal chair into the man behind him. The guard stumbled backwards, struggling to maintain his balance in the small space given, with no success. Another kick and both the chair and guard went down, bashing his head against the wall. The jarring action caused him to lose hold of his handgun, watching as it slide past Seto and underneath the table.

Although Ponytail guy already had two guns hanging in his holsters he still made a dive for his partners weapon, ignoring the option of pulling his own. The actions were only making things easier for Seto. Opting to take him out while he was distracted Seto kicked the guard in the side, forcing him onto his back. He aimed a second kick at Ponytail guys head with the heel of his boot and succeeded in knocking the man unconscious.

"S-s-stop right now or… or I'll shoot!" the remaining guard threatened. He stood by the closed door, holding Taryn at wobbly gunpoint. "Don't-don't think I'm not serious!"

"If you play nice I won't have to harm you either," Seto replied, making sure to keep his tone calm and actions slow so as not to startle the guard. With eyes on the remaining captor, he reached down and removed both guns from Ponytail guy's holsters. "Taryn, open the door."

The grip on her arm tightened. "Hold it. She isn't doing anything."

Seto had to refrain from rolling his eyes at the man's stupidity. "Taryn _will_ open the door and if you so much as hinder her in the slightest I won't hesitate to put a bullet in every vital organ of you body. Don't believe me? Go ahead and try." Emphasizing just how serious he was the young CEO raised both arms simultaneously, leveling one gun at the guard's head and the other at his crotch.

Choosing life over excruciating death he released Taryn as though burned and pushed her in the direction of the door when she made no instant move to follow Seto's order. As he already predicted the door was unlocked and swung open with ease.

"Kaiba? What are you planning on doing?" the blonde asked from her position in the doorway.

Flicking the safety on, Seto fit one of the guns in the waistband of his pants, holding securely onto the second, before pushing Taryn into the hallway. "I am leaving, and if any mentally retarded delinquents decide to follow it will be on pain of death." He kept his remaining gun aimed at the last standing guard until he closed the door to their temporary prison cell and locked it. Freedom at bloody last, and with no help from Taryn's end.

Seto glanced down the dimly lit hallway that stretched in both directions. If memory served him correctly to the left of them was a staircase that if leading anywhere it had to eventually lead to a door out of the building.

"Kaiba! Hold on! Where are you going?" his Canadian cling on ran to catch up with him. "Is it even safe?"

"Safe? You want to have a discussion over whether or not it is safe to leave this hell hole?" the billionaire increased his pace as they neared the stairs. Money could by power but it certainly didn't by intelligence. "If you rationalize remaining in three highly inadequate kidnappers hands then do us all a favor and remain here. I, on the other hand, have more important business to attend to."

Four flights of stairs later the pair reached the ground floor and a steel door locked from the outside. Not bothering to warn Taryn about his actions, Seto raised the gun he was still carrying and shot the lock off. An ear splitting, short-lived shriek sounded behind him. If only his little performance had been enough to cause a fainting spell.

"What-what are you doing?! You could have hurt me!" She grabbed his arm, failing to make him turn around and face her. "The bullet could have ricocheted off of the door and killed me!"

"It didn't though, now did it?"

Pushing the blonde behind him, Seto opened the last door to freedom. A bitter cold wind swept into the confined area and carried with it a light dusting of snow. The temperature change was shocking to a person's system, but the billionaire proceeded forward none-the-less, pulling his coat tighter around him.

"Wait, Kaiba! You never told me where you were going!" For the first time since their kidnapping she sounded fearful of what his response was going to be. Not that brandishing two guns had any influence in the matter.

Pocketing the second gun and using the action as an excuse to keep his hands warm, Seto spared her a glance over his shoulder. The blonde was jogging to catch up with him, her cheeks and nose already red from the cold. Increasing his pace, Seto rounded a corner.

"Where am I going? Away from you."

He didn't hear it coming, nor had the thought crossed his mind that it would come, but whatever it was connected with the back of his head and consciousness was lost.

Sunday 10:00pm 

"That was Mokuba," Anzu announced from her seat in the back of Taylor's car. "Do you mind if we swing by the airport and pick him up? I'd rather not leave him to his own devises if I don't have to."

Taylor smiled at her from the rear view mirror. "Do you even have to ask?"

The drive to the airport took a lot longer then Anzu would have like but she used the free time to do like Delaney in the front seat, and catch up on missed sleep. The trio of friends had spent their day running around Toronto in hopes of finding Seto, or any clues that could lead them to him. Any luck they may have had decided to remain hidden. They had postponed the search until morning and were heading back to rez when Mokuba called.

It took a good ten minutes of scouting the parking lot before they found an empty space to park in, and were able to make their way inside the airport towards baggage handling. Anzu didn't have any chance to worry about searching for the young Kaiba when they arrived. It wasn't nearly as crowded as she expected and Mokuba spotted her almost immediately.

"_Anzu!!"_ Her name was yelled across the airport, followed by a hurling body. Mokuba threw himself into her arms, mumbling incoherently against her jacket. He had sounded so reassuring over the phone, but Anzu knew with his nii-sama in danger it could only last so long.

_"Hey, Mokuba,"_ she said, when he finally looked up at her with red rimmed eyes, vacant of tears, _"How was your flight?"_

_"Long. I'm just really hungry." _He pressed his face back into her jacket. _"Jou wouldn't let me have any more candy."_

_"Jou?" _Anzu asked, wondering if she had heard him correctly.

_"Ouch, that hurts,"_ the blonde appeared in front of her, _"You didn't even notice me, Anzu? I thought we were friends."_

His warm, almost cocky smile would have taken Anzu's breath away if the mere sight of Jou hadn't already left her speechless. Returning his smile with one of her own she waved Jou forward, pulling him into a one armed hug, seeing as Mokuba wasn't relinquishing his hold on her just yet. She needn't have to speak to express her delight at the appearance of one of her closest friends.

_"How are you holding up?"_ Jou pulled away to ask.

_"I'm managing,"_ Anzu replied, her smile loosing it's glow, _"You two, on the other hand, have some explaining to do."_

Mokuba finally let go of the dancer. _"That's easy, we're here to find Seto."_ The young Kaiba said it with such conviction and drive in his voice that trying to perform the impossible felt that much easier.

A familiar arm, lollypop in hand, was tossed over her shoulder. "Is this going to become habit, Anzu, or do we need to start taking the initiative and introduce ourselves to your Japanese friends?" Delaney asked, openly appreciating the sight of Jou before them. "Because if it is, I don't think that will be a problem." Nothing ever was for the punkster.

Apologizes were given and introductions made with handshakes shared amongst the group, or in Mokuba's case a ruffle of hair given by Taylor. It just went to prove Mokuba's adorableness was infectious for all nationalities.

Delaney continued to give Jou her most flirtatious smile. "Anzu if all the guys from Japan are as hot as your friends I might give up Englishmen altogether. Why don't you tell Jou he gets the privilege of being my man slave?"

A frown marring his face, Mokuba's gaze shifted from Delaney to Anzu and back. "Does she know we understand her?" he asked.

Laughter spilled forth from everyone at the pure innocence, with which the young Kaiba spoke, revealing such a simple piece of information. Taylor found the most humor in their new find and clung onto Delaney as a support post just to keep himself upright. The punkster, however, looked more then pleased with herself at the discovery of how much easier she thought seducing Jou had become.

Catching Jou's eye the brunette smile. "I'm sure they do now Mokuba."

**Monday 9:00am (Dream/Flashback)**

Anzu stood with her back to Seto, resting her forearms on the railing of the balcony that extended from his bedroom. A light breeze ruffled strands of brown hair, which Anzu had graciously left down for him that evening. The chill of the night surrounding them caused goose bumps to rise on her fair skin and she absentmindedly rubbed one arm to send them away.

It was peaceful on the upper floors of Seto's mansion, while the main expanse was over run with the dancers slew of friends and their farewell/congratulations party that was being held in Anzu's honor, due to her leaving for university in two days. The party had progressively grown rowdier as the hours past that upon Anzu's quick exit Seto hadn't noticed her absence. It certainly didn't help when ones attention was split three ways. Preventing Bakura and Mai from teaching Mokuba the finer points of a salt lick, monitoring that no beverages went within a five foot radius of his expensive white leather couch – a couch that by morning was being sold on pain of a stressful ownership- all the while hunting down Jou who had so disdainfully confiscated his cell phone to no doubt download and send porn on. They were not excuses; they were understandable reasons for not noticing Anzu's absence sooner.

Seto casually leaned against the doorframe out to the balcony, hands in his pants pockets. _"The view inside, though no less captivating has perks all it's own. One being a welcome heat source."_

Anzu smiled at him over her shoulder, aware he had been doing his own star gazing the whole time. _"It took you long enough to find me, Kaiba-kun."_

_"I had pressing matters to attend to concerning your friends."_ He crossed the distance between them to stand beside the dancer.

_"Our friends, Seto,"_ she corrected him.

For the past month and even more so after Jou had his temporary vanishing act, 1 Anzu had been after him to accept the fact that the growing cluster of people currently ransacking his home were as much his friends as hers. They were no longer archrivals he would give her that, but Seto remained firm in his resolve against friendship. Aware that any disagreement on his end would kick start their most common argument he chose to change the topic of conversation, and save their last night together from bad memories.

_"What made you decide to come up here?"_

The dancer pressed closer to his side, looping their arms together. She remained silent for a few moments before a sigh parted her lips. _"I needed a quiet place to think,"_ Anzu admitted, _"You would think I'd had enough time to get used to the idea of leaving but I still can't believe it…or maybe I don't want to believe it."_

_"Are you having second thoughts about attending university in Canada?"_ Seto asked. A small part of him, yet to be acknowledged, hoped her answer would be in the affirmative.

_"No,"_ Anzu shook her head, _"I keep thinking about you… about us really, and how far away you're going to be… A whole ocean between us, Seto, that's… really far…"_

Unease settled over the young CEO, knowing his girlfriend was trying to say something and struggling. _"What are you getting at, Anzu?"_

She gently pushed at his shoulder to get him to turn and look at her. Blue eyes gazed into blue until Anzu ducked her head, surprising Seto with her sudden bout of apprehension. Out of nervous habit she began playing with the row of buttons down the front of Seto's navy blue silk shirt. Whatever was bothering her he wanted it dealt with before she left, either good or bad, drawing it out was the wrong way to handle things.

_"Anzu…"_ When her name produced no reaction he tilted her chin up to look at him. _"Anzu, what is it?"_

The dancer must have seen something on his face that she liked for the next thing he knew Anzu had wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and pressed her face against his chest. _"I've dreamt of being a professional dancer ever since I saw the nutcracker when I was six and nothing will change that. So university in Canada will never be taken for granite. I just never expected you to be apart of the equation."_

_"And that's a bad thing?"_ Seto replied, half in jest.

A shaky laugh escaped Anzu, and she looked up at Seto with a tearful smile. _"I'm going to miss you so much… I… already feel like I do."_

_"We will just have to make do with our time together,"_ he told her, wiping a stray tear off of her cheek, _"And if that doesn't suit you then ask your roommate for assistance in hooking up your web cam."_

It took a few moments for the comment to sink in. "_Web cam?"_

_"Unless of course you would prefer direct satellite." _

The bright smile she gave him sent nerve ends tingling like they were prone to do. _"Oh goodness I love you, Seto,"_ she practically breathed before pressing their lips together.

The kiss started chaste, just a soft brushing of lips in exploration, like it was their first time experiencing the act. Seto threaded on hand into her hair and used the other to pull Anzu firmly against him. She nipped at his bottom lip in appreciation, before gently massaging it with her tongue, teasing him to see who would break first. Aware that their time alone together was limited, Seto chose to forfeit and crushed his lips against Anzu's. When the need for oxygen arose the couple parted, breathing heavily. The sight of Anzu and her kiss-swollen lips stole the last of his breath and thought and he pulled her back towards him resuming where they left off.

_"Hey, you guys! I found them, they're over here!"_ Honda's bellowing voice reached the couple from the bedroom doorway and Anzu pulled away. _"What did I tell you, Jou, fork over your Game Boy Advance."_

_"Oi! I never agreed to that!"_ From some unknown place they heard the blonde reply.

Aiko, Anzu's older sister, was the next person to appear. She took one look at the couple standing just inside the balcony doors and grabbed a hold of Honda's ear, painfully, no doubt, by the yelp he gave. _"What is wrong with you, Honda-kun, barging in at a time like this? I apologize imooto_2,_ Kaiba-kun. We'll be heading back to the party now."_

Back to the party and back to the areas of his mansion Seto had allowed Anzu's friends access to. That being the main floor of the mansion and only the main floor. His office – thankfully he'd had the right mind to lock it – and his bedroom were strictly off limits. Maybe the billionaire should have gone with his initial plan and locked everyone up in the gaming room.

_"So this is where you've been hangin' out,"_ Jou squeezed his way past Aiko, trailed by Mokuba and a sympathetic looking Yugi. _"This your room Kaiba? Not too shabby, we should be partying up here. Dude, is that a TV?!"_ the blonde sent the figurine of a blue eyes white dragon spinning on Seto's nightstand in his grab for the remote. He sprawled himself across the bed and began to channel surf.

That was enough. The billionaire could tolerate inviting the geek squad into his home to reek havoc, their mere presence migraine inducing, but the invasion of privacy into his bedroom would not be tolerated. _"I am quite certain I made it clear that no one was permitted to step one foot on this floor,"_ Seto struggled to maintain a level tone of voice, _"It would be in everyone's best interest to return to the party… downstairs." _

Leaving Anzu's side Seto stalked towards the unwelcome presence on his bed, to retrieve the television remote. One click of a button and the TV was safely hidden inside the far bedroom wall.

Honda whistled. _"I gotta get me one of those!"_

_"Is that right?"_ Aiko asked, a tad impressed herself, _"Maybe later. Right now we're heading back downstairs. Come on, that includes you too Jou-kun."_ She began hording those not disrupting his bed out the door.

Yugi paused in the doorway. _"You coming Jou?"_

_"In a minute. Gonna enjoy the nicer perks of life for a bit."_ Emphasizing his point Jou nestled himself into Seto's pristine goose down pillows. _"Hey, Kaiba, how come you never let me stay in a room as nice as this, when I stayed over last week?_1 _Were you holding out on me?"_

_"Yes. Now get off of my bed,"_ Seto ordered.

Jou completely ignored the request with a smile. _"Why? Is this your side of the bed?"_

Much to Seto's carnage Anzu decided it was time to give her two cents and walked forward to grab his hand. _"Actually, Jou, if we really had to designate sides you would be lying on mine. But then who can call them sides? Why just the other night when Seto and I were-"_

A very bird like squawk was heard from Jou. _"I'm up! I'm up! Don't wanna know any of the mushy details! Just… never tell me anything again!"_ He tore from the bedroom._ "Yug' hold on! It's safer out here with you!"_

Peace. The calm tranquility of peace managed to surround the couple in everyone's wake, although the mood had long been ruined, and faster then usual all thoughts of manslaughter left Seto until a reverberating crash reached their ears. Somewhere in his home there were people on deaths row.

_"Seto, I'm sure it's not as bad as it sounds," _Anzu quickly tried to pacify his growing temper. _"The guys just like to rough house and now that they've had some alcohol it's a little more so."_

_"We'll have to see,"_ he said through clenched teeth.

Holding firmly onto his girlfriend's hand to prevent her from sneaking off a second time, Seto left his bedroom, remembering to lock it on the way out, and hurried towards the main staircase and front hall. Otogi's voice sounded, letting the couple know their last party guest had arrived fashionably late. Reaching the top of the stairs Seto paused at the sight of everyone crowded around the DDM creator and what had to be his latest invention of the week.

Anzu gasped beside him and that was when the billionaire spotted the byproduct of the noise. A good-sized hole was in the far wall of the hallway, a few feet from the front door. On the title floor in front of the hole spread a nice array of crumbled drywall. To be perfectly honest Seto had expected something of a higher degree.

_"Wait a second, Seto,"_ Anzu quickly worked to dispel the situation.

Their hands were still firmly clasped together and the dancer used that to pull Seto away from his destination when he took the first step on the staircase. The sudden momentum in the opposite direction caused him to stumble backwards, taking his girlfriend to the floor with him. Anzu landed half on top of Seto, letting out a grunt as they hit the floor.

From somewhere on their left a flash went off in the midst of cheering. Every party guest in attendance was crowded around Mai, holding Anzu's new digital camera that had been a parting gift from Yugi. All night long pictures were taken, blinding people in all directions and catching embarrassing moment after embarrassing moment.

Anger was quickly encompassing the young CEO and…..soft lips?

Moving with all the grace she had learned as a dancer, Anzu threw her leg over Seto and straddled his waist, no doubt to keep him in his undignified sprawl across the floor. Her fingers threaded through his hair as she pulled ever so slightly away, to allow him to speak.

_"What are you doing?"_

Copying the billionaire's trademark smirk, Anzu whispered, _"Enjoying myself,"_ before resuming where they had left off.

In the back of Seto's mind he kept hearing a repetition of 'public displays of affection,' increasing in volume each time. But mind and body weren't in accord with one another and Seto's body seemed to know what it really wanted. One hand slid under the hem of Anzu's shirt, brushing against her soft skin, while the other cupped the back of her head, preventing her from moving away from what was becoming a very heated kiss. If they weren't being made spectacle of by her friends he would have found them a more… comfortable surface to continue their activities on.

_"Look, they're at it again….. talk about steamy."_

_"Why did Mokuba runaway muttering very naughty things?"_

_"Hurry! Can't you get the camera to record?"_

_"Togi-chan, why don't you ever do that to me?"_

_"You're molesting my sister?!"_

_"I think it's pretty clear who's molesting whom right now."_

_"Anzu, I've taught you well young grasshopper. I mean….damn girl!"_

Distracted by all the comments flying their way, the dancer broke their kiss in a fit of giggles, collapsing fully on top of Seto. In a very profiting way Anzu had managed to dispel his temper towards her friends, of course she drew his attention to a completely different activity altogether.

to be continued…………………………

1 A reference to my one shot side story 'An Offering of Tarnished Hands.'

2 Imooto – little sister


	6. handcuffs

Lost in Translation 

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh. But if you really want I have all the pennies in my piggy bank free of charge.

A/N: I'm going to keep it short and sweet. For those of you who want to kill Taryn or me for keeping Seto and Anzu apart, the wait will soon be over. As for this chapter, toxic waste may have to be used after all. Enjoy. 

_Italics_ – Japanese

Regular – English

Chapter Six Monday 9:00am 

Thorten Enterprises. The large words stared down at the group of friends in bold white letters from over top of the main entrance and again some seventy floors above. Made of huge glass windows and shining steal, the company building could rival Kaiba Corp. in intimidating structures.

Mokuba, being quite familiar with such style, entered the main doors without hesitation; a cautious Roland hot on his heals. They needed to find Seto and what better place to start then the company he was proposing business to? It had taken an entire month but the billionaire finally decided to pay a personal visit and what a welcome it was.

"Can we just walk right in?" Taylor asked, still unsure about following the youngest member of their search party.

Jou slapped him on the back in a friendly gesture. "Nothing to it. But if you really need convincing follow my lead." The blonde made a show of squaring his shoulders and puffing out his chest before striding into Thorten Enterprises.

Anzu shook her head at Jou's antics. He always knew just what to do to lighten the mood. Too bad Delaney had a sudden trip to her mothers and didn't get to experience Jou's sense of humor.

"C'mon Taylor, we can't let him run free in there," Anzu said, linking arms with her friend.

They managed to take a few steps forward when two security guards barreled through the front doors. Between them they dragged a complaining Jou by the arms.

"Oi! I have every right to go in there! You can't do this to me! Who gave you the right to kick me out?" His struggling continued once he was free, shaking a fist at their retreating backs. "Hey! Get back here! I wasn't done talkin' to you!"

It would most definitely not due to have Jou causing a scene at the company while they remained in front, attempting to go in. Unfortunately he tended to have a knack for getting himself and his accomplices banned from more places then Anzu liked to remember; the arcade on 25th street, Domino's Recreation Center. Why Jou even managed to get them kicked out of Kaiba Corp. by the head of security, much to Seto's amusement, just one week before she left for university.

Anzu quickly approached her friend in hopes of calming him down. "Jou, I don't think it's a good idea to be yelling at them," she grabbed his raised arm and forced him to look at her. "Please let's just explain to them why it is we've come and clear all first impressions of you."

Jou wasn't about to go down without a fight. "But, Anzu. You saw how they treated me! No respect!"

What was it with guys and their pride? So what if Thorten Enterprises had tight security. Bad mouthing the company wouldn't prove anything. With pleading eyes Anzu shifted her gaze to Taylor.

The redhead took her hint and returned Jou's slap on the back. "Watch how the pro's do it," he said.

Taylor entered Thorten Enterprises without any mishap's only to return not even a minute later and herded the two remaining group members inside. No one bothered to question them or made any attempts to throw Jou out a second time, as surprising as that was.

"How did you do that?" Anzu asked.

"Simple. I told them we were with Mokuba. It doesn't take a genius to tell that kid's powerful."

Jou and Taylor traded grins. "You're thinking like one of us. Welcome to the club," the blonde declared.

"But, Jou, you didn't think of that."

"Shh, Anzu, let's not ruin the moment," Taylor chided.

Jou agreed. "Yeah, what he said."

She didn't bother replying, quite aware of her friend's attempts to cheer her up in the midst of all the trauma. One small smile was all she had managed that morning. Linking her arms threw theirs she let them lead her to where Mokuba was waiting to talk to an older woman at the reception desk.

The woman did a once over of the friends as they approached, before ignoring them. "Yes sir…. Right away sir…. Of course…. Sorry for the interruption." Hanging up the receptionist directed them to a set of doors on her left. "Mr. Thorten requests that you wait for him just threw those doors. He will see you shortly."

"Thank you," Mokuba replied, hurrying to follow her directions.

Quietly Anzu and her friends entered the lavishly decorated, extremely masculine room to wait. Hordes and hordes of picture frames holding photos of futuristic looking buildings and blue prints covered the deep maroon walls. In the center sat two of the longest couches she could recall seeing, facing each other with a low glass table as a centerpiece. On the table sat a mini scale replica of a city with towering skyscrapers and all.

Everyone appeared to have the same idea and sat down on the couches provided, Roland shadowing Mokuba on one and Taylor and Jou to either side of Anzu on the other, ready to protect who they thought were the two innocent members of their party, from any harm.

"How long are we suppose to wait?" Jou asked, throwing an arm over the back of the couch. His curiosity filled brown eyes took a sweep of the room landing on the mini city with a growing interest.

"Don't even think of it Jou," Anzu warned. The last thing they needed was more unintentional mishaps a la Jou.

"Huh? I wasn't gonna do anything."

Taylor snickered. "Not do anything? You can barely breath without getting into trouble."

"Hey!" Jou growled in defense, "I can't help being me. Everyone's just attracted to my rugged good looks and dashing personality. It's not my fault I'm cursed with this face."

"Why don't you add vain onto your list of traits," the redhead suggested.

Mokuba quickly joined the conversation grinning. "How about obnoxious, conceited, self-centered, egotistical, arrogant-"

"Oi! Alright! Alright! I get it! You've made your point," a sneaky grin spread across Jou's face, "You're just jealous."

"There's nothing to be jealous of."

"Spoken like a true Kaiba."

All heads swiveled towards the new voice by the doors where a young man was standing. He couldn't have been more then ten years their senior with shaggy blonde hair that framed a set of secretive blue eyes. Though contrary to the time of day his suit was ruffled, the gray jacket thrown over one arm and what appeared to be a tie sticking out of its pocket. Yet it was the yellow file folder he held in his hand that drew everyone's attention.

Anzu couldn't recall even hearing the door being opened. Realizing someone had materialized right beside them, likely overhearing the gist of their conversation was enough to freeze the group in fear and apprehension. They couldn't do anything right.

Mokuba was the first one to recover from the man's sudden appearance, sneaking up on them unawares. "Mr. Thorten!" the young Kaiba addressed him, rising from his seat, "Sorry about bothering you but we need your help. Something has happened to Seto."

The businessman nodded. "It was a smart choice to come here, Mokuba. I am well aware of Mr. Kaiba's predicament and have been monitoring his condition. It wouldn't do to disregard ones newly acquainted business partner."

Although the words were meant to reassure the group, Anzu grew anxious at his attempts. If Mr. Thorten was digging up information on Seto's kidnapping then he had to know all the facts the police were withholding from them; everything that she was becoming desperate to learn herself. Would he keep it from them as well?

"Do you know where Seto is?" Anzu asked the first question.

Mr. Thorten motioned to the couches. "Perhaps it would be best if everyone was seated before we go into the details."

In a rush to find his big brother, Mokuba retook his seat, oozing impatience.

The businessman opened his file folder and began flipping through it. "Regrettably we haven't been able to pin down Mr. Kaiba's whereabouts but that doesn't mean we haven't tried. My men have narrowed down the area he is in to a six-city block radius. It will only be a matter of time."

"Then we should begin searching right away," Jou cut in, clearly wanting to be out hunting rather then sitting still.

Taylor shook his head. "Wouldn't it be better to inform the police and allow them to handle it?"

"They already know." The guys turned to look at Anzu but she was busy staring at Mr. Thorten. "I'm right aren't I? Can you tell us why the police haven't done anything about it?"

He paused in his search threw the file. "I'm sorry. We have yet to be acquainted. You are?"

"Anzu Mazaki. Do you know why?"

"Are you a friend of Mr. Kaiba's?" he by passed her question.

Considering he was willing to help them it was only fair he learned her part in their ploy beside Mokuba Kaiba's tagalong. "I'm Seto's girlfriend." Anzu informed him.

"Nice to meet you," Mr. Thorten replied with a nod, "And you are correct in guessing that the police are aware. It is for Mr. Kaiba's safety they are waiting to proceed."

Mokuba's gray eyes grew wide. "Is Seto alright?"

Their informant hesitated to answer, carefully wording his sentences under Mokuba's pleading eyes. "He is…banged up. But nothing I'm sure he cannot handle."

Anzu tensed at the news. "How bad?"

"We're unable to give you a direct account. I'm sorry."

"Bullshit!" Jou exploded, jumping up from his seat, "Let me see that!" He snatched the file folder from Mr. Thorten's hands, almost tearing it in two before he hurried behind the couch to read it.

"That's classified information," Mr. Thorten warned, making no move to retrieve it, appearing almost pleased with what he could supply them with.

"Not anymore it ain't."

The friends anxiously watched as Jou searched for what they weren't too certain, but in all sense couldn't be very good. He froze, eyes glued to the open file. Definitely not a good sign. In a mad rush the friends quickly surrounded the blonde to see what he had uncovered before he had a chance to close the folder.

In the yellow folder rested a printed picture of Seto. He was slouched in a chair, with something holding his arms behind his back. Seto's head was dropped forward and his captivating eyes were closed, no doubt unconscious. But it was the bruise he sported on his cheek that scared Anzu the most. The purple-blue splash of color highlighted a swollen cheekbone, half shaded by his hair, that made the billionaire appear weak and vulnerable. Two things Anzu could count on her fingers for having never witnessed from Seto.

"How did you get this?" Roland asked, menacingly.

Mr. Thorten let out a sigh. "His attacker posted the picture, among others, on the internet as a warning for all those paying Mr. Kaiba's kidnapping any attention and to give them some space."

"Bastards!" Jou cursed, "Those bastards!" Coming to his senses he smashed the file folder closed and threw it at the far couch, away from prying eyes. Thankfully any and all papers managed to remain in the folder.

Normally Anzu would have scolded him for using such fool language in front of Mokuba, but she was too shaken to notice. Anzu wrapped her arms around herself, fighting to keep the tears at bay. Seto was hurt and alone and she couldn't do a thing to help him. It was eating away at her the more time went by. Where were they to turn to next? Dammit! Seto was vulnerable!

"Anzu, we're going to find him. I promise," Taylor attempted to reassure her, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

The dancer shrugged it off. Of course they were going to find her boyfriend, right before tearing a good one into each and every one of his attackers twice over. No one had said they wouldn't and curse the first person who did.

"Anzu?" a scared Mokuba tried for her attention. The young Kaiba struggled to remain strong in his brother's absence.

Fearful of crying if she talked Anzu welcomed Mokuba into her arms. No one else's comfort would have felt right, for no one knew just how desperate they felt.

Monday 9:00am 

Seto was the luck recipient privileged to wake up with a pounding headache and aching arms. He cursed inwardly as his vision cleared and he was able to make out his location as the anger inducing room he had been forced to share with Taryn. Second time around, though Seto was slouched in a chair with his hands handcuffed behind him. The cold metal bit into his skin, holding his arms at an uncomfortable angle no amount of shifting could fix.

"Rise and shine Seto-kin's," Taryn addressed him on his left. She gave him a satisfied smile from her sprawled out station on the couch.

The door to the room was propped open with the second chair where the short guard entered to hand Taryn a bottle of water. Upon noticing the billionaire had regained consciousness he hesitated to leave.

"Don't worry about me Tony," the dancer waved him away. "There isn't anything he can do now."

Shit! That cocky bitch! Why hadn't he thought of it before? Here Seto had pushed Taryn to the back of his mind, ignoring her when in all actuality she was the threat. All the facts were sliding into place like a rubix cube. Suddenly his ride in the elevator made a lot more sense.

Steel blue eyes peered at Taryn from behind tousled bangs. "Getting a little desperate Sinclair?" he sneered.

"Just making a point."

"And failing badly."

Taryn gave him a smile, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "That would be where you are wrong Seto. Someone needs to teach you how to be a good little boy. Beating up my trusted guards is a no-no." The finger she shook in his direction turned Seto's vision red.

"I will make your life a living hell," he growled, "Are you ready for that?"

The plots were already swimming in his head of how to tear Taryn's beloved world apart at the seams. How dare she believe she could control the Kaiba Seto, CEO of Kaiba Corp. and the richest Japanese man under twenty-five!

Placing her water bottle on the floor, Taryn crossed the short distance between them. "You are going to accept the fact that I am in charge by the end of the night or you will have to be punished. But I don't foresee that happening." She suggestively ran a finger down his bruised cheek.

Seto jerked his head away, instantly regretting the action as pain reared up against his skull. He narrowed his eyes at the dancer. _"You self-righteous bitch! Every minute I spend-" _His progressing threat came to a screeching halt when Taryn proceeded to straddle his lap.

"Uh-uh. From now on the only language you are allowed to speak is English. Do. You. Understand?" The blonde, clearly letting Seto know she thought he was beneath her, over exaggerated the words in pronunciation.

It took much practiced restraint not to shudder at the uncomfortably close proximity between the two. The young CEO was very protective of his personal space due to past experiences he loathed to recall.

"Get! Off!" Seto spat the words, struggling noisily with the handcuffs behind him.

A slender finger was once again waged in front of his face. "Rule number two. You are never to give me orders. That would be why I am in charge. Do I have to explain?" Seto ground his teeth in anger. "Didn't think so. Now be a good boy and don't talk. There are better ways to pass the time." Blatantly hinting at what those things were Taryn pressed her entire body up against Seto's draping her arms over his shoulders.

The sensation of getting coated in grim overwhelmed Seto and he was unable to hold back a second shudder. Unfortunately Taryn took that as a good sign and progressed to run her fingers through his hair.

"There. Now aren't you enjoying this much more?" she asked.

"_Get the hell away from me before I willingly commit murder in cold blood!" _The venom filled words made it out of Seto's mouth seconds before his captor slapped him across the face. Bad move if he ever saw one. Too bad, and she didn't have nearly the same swinging arm as Anzu.

Nails dug into his scalp as Taryn grabbed his head forcing him to look at her. "If you so much as say one more word in another language I will slap you so hard any memorizes of your previous existence will be erased." When she was met with silence she continued. "Very good, Seto-kin's. You're learning. For that I do believe you deserve a treat."

The dancer leaned forward to capture his lips in a slow kiss, watching his reaction with commanding eyes. Seto's body went stiff at the contact utterly repulsed by the action and no matter how hard he struggled to pull away Taryn held his head still. When Taryn realized pure hatred was the only emotion she could drag from Seto she bit his bottom lip and pulled away.

She must enjoy racking up such a long list of reasons to seek revenge if Seto ever saw one. Hell all she'd need to do would be to kidnap Mokuba and Taryn would have earned herself a place with Pegasus and the Big Five.

With a look that could bring his biggest rivals to their knees Seto glared at Taryn before turning his head to the side to spit. He would have preferred getting slobbered all over by a dog, allergies be damned, then swap saliva with that bitch. Again he tested the strength of the handcuffs with no luck. He just needed to distract her long enough.

"If your sole intent was to seduce me you're strategy is doomed to fail. I'm not attracted to the desperate and bitchie." He leaned more towards the strong and sarcastic, more like Anzu. Taryn fell into the category of psychotic fangirl.

"Oh but there isn't any reason to seduce you," she replied, "Although that would nice. You have only to realize that you no longer have any power. I've cracked guys a lot tougher then you. The fact that Anzu just so happens to be your girlfriend is of no importance. A wannabe. Absolutely no challenge."

She was baiting him to loose his temper. Seto could read it in her body language, the tone of her voice, and the hope fluttering in her eyes. He was a businessman who had dealt with the worst conartists. Few were able to get past him as the days rolled on.

"What about the money?" Seto asked, remaining perfectly still as Taryn's right hand played with the button's on his shirt.

The dancer leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "My partner in crime asked for it. Personally I preferred to have a hands on approach when it came to you." To enforce her statement, not that she hadn't already, Taryn nuzzled her nose against the side of his neck, undoing the first button of Seto's shirt.

"And Anzu?"

She ceased her actions to look at the billionaire. "Anzu? She's stupid enough to think I ever wanted to be her _friend. _I bet she's crying her pretty little eyes out, thinking you stood her up. The only right thing she managed to do was to bring you here."

Unbeknownst to Taryn she had answered a few questions Seto never asked. One, they had yet to realize the money was gone and two, Anzu was safe. Which was more then could be said for the blonde still sitting on his lap.

Working to control the burning anger coiled inside him, Seto took a moment to close his eyes before looking at Taryn. "This is all a game to you, isn't it?"

"Checkmate," she smiled.

Monday 10:17am 

Anzu and her group of friends were back at the police station waiting to talk with Detective Paul Jones when Delaney managed to catch up with them. She was refreshed and ready to drag Anzu back out into the streets. Screw the cops hunting around for clues; the punk dancer had a lead of her own.

"Why can't we all go?" Mokuba protested for the dozenth time in the past five minutes.

Jou frowned at the girls, growing angrier by the minute. "I don't care what she says, it ain't safe for girls to be running around alone. You guys and Mokuba should stay here and let the rest of us check it out." That had been the stubborn idiot's suggestion for the past twenty minutes and it was starting to grate on Anzu's nerves.

"What can I do, Jou?" she asked, trying to reason with him, "I'm the only one the kidnappers will let in to see Seto. You know I want to bring you along but if I do we don't know what could hap-" What could happen to Seto. Anzu cut herself off when she saw Mokuba's eyes riveted to her, full of hope and desperation.

Roland hurried to fill in her pause. "The police constable told us it would be best to leave Kaiba-san's kidnapping to them. And right now that is our safest bet."

Gah! They were wasting valuable time debating the matter. Couldn't anyone understand were she was coming from? "Since when have you listened to anyone other then Seto, Roland? This is all for his sake, And Jou, you've broken every rule handed to you," Anzu took a deep breath to calm her nerves, "I have my cell with me if you need to contact us, but there is no way I'm staying here. Not anymore."

The blonde studied her face, unable to hide the hurt he felt. "Kaiba will kill me if anything happens to you."

"Nothing will dude, get used to it," Delaney locked arms with Anzu, "Let's go."

"Just promise to contact us once you get there."

The girls quickly agreed to Taylor's one demand. At least someone was willing to cave a little, or attempting to. The redhead seemed to want to add more, but bit his tongue and gave them a half-hearted smile.

"Don't worry Mokuba, we'll bring Seto back soon," Anzu threw the reassuring words over her shoulder as Delaney pulled her out into the street, where a cab was already waiting.

The dancer allowed her friend to take the front seat and direct their driver to Seto's location. After turning down more streets then Anzu could recognize, not to mention running a few red lights, they finally arrived at their destination. Delaney gave Anzu no time to take note of her surroundings, although it would have been little help. Her thoughts were full of finding Seto.

The girls made it around the back of the old stone building where a heavily built man stood guard over a door in the shadows. He looked none too pleased to see anyone approaching.

"About time you got here," he snarled at Delaney.

She waved him out of her way. "I brought her didn't I?"

Grunting in agreement the guard opened the door to a set of window lit stairs.

"Delaney, who was that?" Anzu asked.

"No one important."

"But you just-"

"It doesn't matter. Don't you want to see your boyfriend?" Delaney gripped her arm as they turned at the top of the stair. "He'll probably be surprised to see you."

That was the understatement of the century. "You have no idea," she muttered.

Stopping in front of a paint chipped steal door halfway down the hall her friend gave it two hard raps. A muffled 'come in' was heard from the other side. For some peculiar reason Anzu had the sudden urge to turn around and high tail it from the building. Jou wasn't going to be very happy with her. She already knew that much.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up and go in." Delaney nudged her on the shoulder.

With hidden apprehension she slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door half expecting to see her injured boyfriend. Instead Anzu came face to face with a satisfied Taryn Sinclair.

to be continued…………..


	7. escape

**Lost in Translation**

Disclaimer: CarrCarr doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or handguns, or laptops, or the lapels of winter jackets. But I do own some Yu-Gi-Oh cards. beams

A/N: My goodness this chapter took me forever. I ended up rewriting two of the scenes twice over because I didn't like how they went. But alas I finally have my own laptop to dedicate to fanfiction and no one can stop me. I actually doubt I could even stop myself. I wanna know how my story turns out so bad. Why is it taking so long!

_Italics _ Japanese

Regular English

Chapter Seven Monday 10:55am 

When the steel door opened admitting gray light into the room, Seto didn't bother to raise his chin from where it was dropped to his chest. Taryn couldn't have removed herself from the room more then ten minutes past and he wasn't about to cut that time short by voluntarily looking at her. With his luck she would assume the action was proof of him succumbing to her will and start another one-sided make-out session.

"Seto….." his name was gasped allowed in the one voice Seto never expected to hear.

He jerked his head up with a mix of relief and animosity at what he already knew. Before the billionaire stood a disheveled, wide-eyed Anzu in rumpled clothes. Strands of brown hair had escaped from her hair clip and fell framing bloodshot eyes. She looked like she hadn't slept in a week, but that mattered little to Seto. All he saw was her small hesitant smile jumpstarting all urges to escape.

"Seto," her voice was stronger the second time.

Outsmarted by a teenage stalker, it was humiliating to be found in such a pathetic position by none other then his girlfriend. There were few people whose opinions mattered to Seto, which only made it even more probable that she be the one to discover him. It would have been worse if it had been the mutt or Yugi but what could he do?

Seto's favorite guard, Ponytail guy, shoved Anzu further into the room to allow space for Taryn and Delaney to enter behind them.

"Get your hands off of her," he growled, low in his throat, boyfriend reflexes kicking in. No one was permitted to treat Anzu like that, especially in his presence. Luckily the guard left her to go stand at his station by the door.

Anzu rushed forward, her eyes doing a quick scan for any other injuries before zoning in on his prominent bruise. She dropped to her knees beside him and removed her mittens to cup his cheek. _"Please tell me you're okay,"_ she whispered.

Seto nodded. _"Nothing I can't handle. They were only trying to scare me. You shouldn't be here."_ Anzu was bait. From the moment he'd seen her he knew she would be used against him. It was the oldest trick in the abductors handbook for dummies.

_"What did you expect me to do? Stay in your penthouse and brush up on duel monsters until the police found you? You matter too much to me."_

_"You worry too easily,"_ Seto replied, unwilling to throw out some lovingly poetic lines and sweep Anzu off her feet while they had an audience, contrary to the fact that no one understood them.

The dancer's face became grief stricken. _"Worry easily? Seto you've been missing for two days. Two days! We didn't know where you were or what had happened to you!"_

It was nice to know he had lost all sense of time courtesy of Taryn. If she made him lose the deal with Thorten Enterprises there would be hell to pay, for her and anyone considered a close relation.

_"Hold on, we?"_ The billionaire didn't like the sounds of that. _"Is there anyone else with you?"_

Anzu dropped her hand to his leg._ "No, but….."_ she trailed off, clearly uneasy with where the conversation was heading.

"Alright. Times up. Josh," Taryn's annoying voice cut through the room, interrupting their alone time. For just a moment it had been nice to pretend the blonde bitch didn't exist.

Ponytail guy, or Josh as he had been addressed, grabbed Anzu by the arm and dragged her away from Seto so quickly she nearly landed on her buttocks. With a look that made Seto proud his girlfriend attempted to yank her arm free. When that failed she resorted to a fast hand maneuver he had taught her a while back, and pinched the nerves in Josh's wrist until he let her go.

"Touch me again and I'll sue you for physical harassment," Anzu threatened, hurrying behind Seto's chair. Before he could add anything to her threat she let out a very unladylike snort. "Handcuffs? Why did you put him in handcuffs? Too much man for you to handle?"

An intimidating smirk spread across the young CEO's face. "The handcuffs are her way of feeling powerful. Isn't that right, Sinclair? You're running scared."

"I'm not afraid. Least of all from you," she retorted, "Pretty boy here just likes it rough." Her smug smile faltered at Seto's raised eyebrow. Bad move.

"Rough!" The word was hissed behind him, from between clenched teeth. "Just what have you done to my boyfriend besides the obvious? I swear to you now if I hear of even one more mishap your dance career is as good as over. I will personally see to it."

_"Just her dance career?"_ Seto glanced over his shoulder. For the first time since her sudden appearance he was truly glad to see Anzu. Her angry resolve was just the motivation he needed to free himself from Taryn's clutches.

_"Oh I'm sure we can come up with countless ways to sabotage her. Rumor has it she's been sleeping with one of our dance instructors."_

Witnessing the color drain from Taryn's face was rewarding, and goaded him on to scare her more so. It was helpful enough that she hadn't a clue as to what the couple was saying to one another. Of course Seto could have been wrong and instead her breaking out in a cold sweat could have been due to the matching smirks and plotting glints in the couples eyes.

"Cut the shit," Delaney ordered, moving away from the door, "You got your wish Anzu and for that you and you precious boyfriend are going to listen to everything we have to say."

"Don't even think of questioning us," Taryn added. She made to approach Seto stopping short at the sight of Anzu's hand on his shoulder. Too bad the little tiny public display wouldn't be enough to discourage her. Blasted handcuffs!

"Josh," the punk dancer motioned to Anzu, "You know what to do."

With no time to react to what she meant the bodyguard made his way around Seto's chair and caught Anzu's hands in one fist, ordaining them with her own set of metal handcuffs. Not prepared for that move she didn't put up a struggle until it was too late and her arms were trapped behind her back.

"You must be getting desperate if you don't think you can trust me at my word," Anzu spat, taking a step in the girls direction.

Josh quickly blocked her path, tripping her with his foot and sending her reeling backwards. Unable to regain her footing Anzu landed face down across Seto's lap with a wheeze, her down feather jacket being the only thing to break her fall.

_"Anzu? Are you hurt?"_ Everyone in the room had better pray she wasn't and pray hard.

She shook her head to gather her bearings_. "I just want all of this to be over."_ It was whispered so quietly he almost didn't catch it.

"Stop talking in Japanese! Get off of him!" Taryn yelled, turning red with envy at the well-timed mishap.

The blowup set Josh into action, but for once Anzu was a step ahead. She rolled off of Seto's lap, not letting the slight drop to her back on the floor slow her down and threw a booted foot up between the bodyguards legs with enough force Seto cringed inside. He would remember never to anger Anzu past rational thought for his own safety. Josh dropped to his knees in pain, hands cupping himself and narrowly missed crushing Anzu before she crawled out of the way.

Having reached her limit Delaney hauled Anzu to her feet none too gently and led her towards the door with every intent to separate them. "Anzu, smarten up or you boy toy over there will suffer the consequences," she reprimanded and was ignored.

_"Whatever they say, Seto, don't do it!"_ she hurried to convince him, _"They don't now what they want at the moment! Don't believe them! Promise me!"_

_"I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe!"_

_"I'll be fine. Just promise!"_

A set of hands belonging to Taryn roughly grabbed Seto's hair. She had stepped over her bodyguard without a second thought to him groaning in agony on the floor only to yell at the billionaire again. "You listen to me! Remember! Me!" her voice rose to screeching levels with each word.

The last glimpse Seto caught of Anzu was the last bit of encouragement he needed. Who knew his girlfriend had perfected such a bone chilling stare, bared teeth and all? "You just made the biggest mistake of the game," he told Taryn.

For a few seconds she appeared lost at his calm composure. "What?"

"You gave me back my queen." 1

Monday 12:00pm - noon 

Jou's body froze in place where he stood a scant dozen feet from Detective Paul Jones' desk and the increasing number of cops crowding around it. They all talked in as hushed voices as they could in the noisy police station, which made it quite easy for the blonde to over hear their conversation, and over hear he did.

There was no way in hell what the officers were discussing was true. Kaiba was going to kill him and probably escape his captors just to do it. He had been so stupid to let Anzu go off with only the protection of Delaney. Protection that apparently failed and got her kidnapped along side Kaiba. No. Detective Jones was wrong. Period. After all they had only mentioned Anzu falling captive not her punk friend. That had to mean something. It was supposed to be for safety sake that the girls went by themselves. Delaney had enforced it. Not even Taylor was able to stop them….. No way. Not freakin' possible! Damn it!

Spinning on his heals Jou stormed towards the quiet redhead seated beside Mokuba. "You!" An incriminating finger was pointed in Taylor's direction. "You're behind this! You bastard! You were in on it!"

Taylor rose from his chair, hands held in front of him in a harmless manner. "What are you talking about Jou? I don't understand."

"Like hell you don't!" the blonde grabbed Taylor by the lapels of his jacket and hauled him close. "You've been behind all of this! You helped kidnap Anzu!"

"I would….. never….." Taylor clutched at Jou's wrists in an attempt to break free from the hold. He may have been strong but not strong enough.

Holding his collar with one hand the blonde pulled back his fist, preparing to follow through with the ass beating of a lifetime. There was no way Jou would go easy on him for betraying Anzu's friendship. She deserved better then that.

"Jou!" Mokuba latched onto his free arm right before getting pulled back behind Roland for safety reasons. "Is it true? Did-did Anzu get kidnapped?"

Hearing what he already knew the blondes anger increased. "Of course it's true! And this pansy ass dancer is behind it! He and Delaney kidnapped Anzu!"

"What's going on here!" a deep voice boomed.

None too gently a uniformed officer jerked Jou off of Taylor. Definitely not a good sign. Nor was the sight of Detective Jones standing in front of him with his arms crossed and a displeasing frown on his face that made him look on in his years.

"Mr. Jounouchi! We do not tolerate this type of behavior in our station. If you intend to continue you will be removed from the premises. It is solely up to you. What would you like?"

"I want you to arrest him," Jou growled low in his throat, "He kidnapped Anzu. Arrest him!"

Bloody hell! How many times did he have to say it for them to believe him? Taylor was guilty and deserved to go to jail. They were in a building swarming with cops, cops who did absolutely nothing to arrest Taylor.

"Those are strong allegations, Mr. Jounouchi," Detective Jones calmly replied, "But without proper evidence we can't do anything about it." The detective was freakin' blind.

"He helped Delaney kidnap Anzu! He tricked her into leaving! Let go of me! I'm not gonna do anything!" Jou shrugged his shoulder, batting the officer's hand away. "Well? Don't just stand there, do something!"

"You're just as much at fault for letting Anzu leave as I am," Taylor finally countered in his defense.

"I wasn't planning on kidnapping Anzu once she left!"

"Where were you all morning? I never left the station!"

"What about when you went to the washroom!"

"I was in the washroom!"

"ENOUGH!" Detective Jones bellowed, "Mr. Jounouchi, until you can uphold yourself with proper decorum you will not be permitted here. Show him the door."

And just like that he was standing on the front steps of the police station, getting covered in a light sheen of snow. The cops had treated him with complete disregard, ignoring what Jou had told them. They were all bastards, Taylor and every single blasted police officer in the city of Toronto. If no one believed him then he would just have to solve Kaiba and Anzu's kidnapping on his own.

"Jou!" Mokuba followed the blonde out of the building with Roland on his heals.

It was a good thing they caught him. Jou, too enthralled in his anger, had completely forgotten the rest of his group was still there and was about to head off in search of his friends, questions be damned.

Mokuba stared up at him with pain filled eyes._ "What are we going to do? We need to get Nii-sama and Anzu back. We just have to!"_

_"And we'll do that,"_ he assured the young Kaiba, stuffing his hands into his pockets. They most certainly would. _"Come on Mokuba, lets get out of here."_

_"But what about Taylor?" _he asked.

The blonde scoffed, glancing back at the doors just as Taylor appeared. He pinned him with angry brown eyes. _"If he's smart he'll stay away from me. Far away from me."_

Mokuba's gaze shifted between the two, but he asked no more questions and hurried after Jou down the stone steps.

Monday 12:30pm 

Didn't he already go through this not too long ago? Not even a day before? And they were making all the same mistakes a second time over. It only enforced Seto's theory of getting kidnapped by morons. It hadn't worked the first time, what were the chances of a second go at it?

Impatiently Taryn pushed the laptop closer to him, stupid enough to have had one of the bodyguards remove his handcuffs. "I said transfer the money!" she snarled, very unbecoming.

A subdued Anzu sighed and shook her head. "You might as well give it up, Taryn, he won't listen to you."

"Shut up!" she spun on her heals to face Anzu, "One more word and I'll make you shut up myself!"

Much to Taryn's misfortune Delaney stepped between the girls. "Hey! Calm down. She isn't why we are here."

"Don't you dare-"

"Get. The. Money."

With an anger huff Taryn went back to her station beside Seto in an attempt to persuade him. Some people just didn't understand the definition of no. If it weren't for the gun Josh held against his back Seto would have taken Taryn down. He was officially sick of her shit.

"Seeetooo," his name was uttered in a sickly sweet voice.

Oh that was a nice ploy, sweat talk the billionaire in front of his girlfriend. Just because Anzu's hands were cuffed didn't mean she wasn't deadly. Before the couple had started their relationship, hell with in the first week they attended the same high school he had figured it out. Maybe Taryn was underestimating her because she was just another girl.

Taryn reached out to touch Seto but he caught her wrist inches from his face and squeezed with enough force for her to wince and pull away.

"If you want me to do anything you say, don't even think of touching me. It isn't an option."

The gun was pressed harder between his shoulder blades but Taryn waved Josh away, telling him to ease up on pointing the weapon at Seto. Another bad move. One glance at Anzu showed that she had picked up on it as well. She stood silently watching his interaction with their attackers while casually looking over at the closed door where the two remaining guards were posted on the other side.

Snapped fingers in his line of vision drew Seto back to the problem at hand. The blonde bimbo looked none too pleased that he had been staring at Anzu and even less so when he smirked at her. It was always best to keep his attackers on their toes. Especially when it was the only upper hand they had.

Taryn settled for glaring at the billionaire. "Either Anzu or money. It's your choice, Seto. And if you don't make up your mind within the next few minutes I'll make it for you."

"How do you plan to do that?" It was Anzu who asked the question, curiosity winning out.

Opting to show her captives she pulled a slender white bottle out of her pocket and poured a few pale blue capsules onto the palm of her hand. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they would be used for. She was desperate if Taryn choose to use such drastic measures against them.

_"Drugs? That's original,"_ Seto muttered to himself.

"Where the hell did you get those?" An angry Delaney demanded.

Anzu swayed on her feet. _"You…..you were going…..to….."_ her voice trailed off and she fell as if the life had been drained from her body.

When she hit the floor Seto involuntarily jumped in his seat, fear gripping him. The girls stared down at her still body too stunned to react, though probably wondering where they were going to hide her body when it was all over.

Josh raised his handgun to take aim at Anzu's still body officially crossing the line. No way in hell would someone get away with threatening his girlfriend. Lunging from his chair, Seto grabbed the bodyguard's wrist and with a quick twist broke a number of important bones. Seto caught the gun as it slipped from Josh's hand in one move, smashing it over the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. And it had only taken ten seconds of his time.

"Move one inch and I won't hesitate to put a bullet threw either of your heads," Seto threatened, holding the gun parallel with the floor.

"Seto, what are you-"

"Get away from her. Get away from Anzu! Or so help me I won't be held responsible for what I will do!"

Yelling finally moved the girls into action, one pressed up against the wall behind the table to get away from him and the other shuffled towards the door. Taryn was stupid enough to think she could get away.

"Tell your men to stand down."

"But why-"

The young CEO couldn't believe she was still trying to win him over or just keep him there. With a snarl he cut her off. "You are in no position to question me. Tell you men to stand down." It took more effort then he knew to keep his hands from shaking.

Begrudgingly she followed his orders and informed her bodyguards that they weren't permitted to harm either Seto or Anzu in any way and if they happened to do so their jobs would suffer for it. Of course she worded it a lot nicer then he was custom to.

"There. Are you satisfied?" Taryn pouted.

"Hardly," he sneered, "Uncuff Anzu."

It was a simple plan Seto had concocted that kept changing for every minute that passed. But the overall of it was to get as far away from Taryn and the building as they could manage. How he would deal with the two backstabbing friends and their lackey's would have to come later.

After little resistance, thanks to being armed, Seto pocketed the key to the handcuffs and stood to admire Taryn and Delaney cuffed together with the metal chain going behind a water pipe in the corner of the room. It wouldn't give the couple that much time but whatever they could use would be appreciated.

He knelt down beside Anzu and softly shook her shoulder. _"Anzu, wake up. We need to get moving…..Come on, open those baby blues and look at me. Insult me for all I care, just wake up." _Panic started to set in a few seconds shy of Anzu groaning and a flutter of eyelashes.

_"Seto? What time is….."_ She bolted upright, eyes wide in recollection. _"You-how-did I just-"_

_"We're getting out of here," _he told her, offering a hand up.

It took a few seconds for Anzu to regain her balance, instantly noticing what position Taryn and Delaney were in, but she asked no questions and hurried with Seto towards the door. He double-checked that the gun was loaded before stepping into the hall. The two remaining guards eyed him with caution, their hands just itching to remove their guns from their holsters, but no one said a word. The couple proceeded down the hallway at a slower speed then Seto preferred due to Anzu, not that he would ever leave her behind. She gripped his hand when they made it to the bottom of the stairs and squeezed for reassurance. Then they were outside in the bitter February wind. They may have been out of the building but they weren't free, not by a long shot.

to be continued………………..

1 Seto's reference to getting back his queen is metaphorical and in relation to a game of chess. Taryn bringing him Anzu was like giving back the queen in a game of chess. Now that he has her he will win.


	8. subway

**Lost in Translation**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Finally chapter eight is complete. I can't tell you how many times I listened to Everything by Lifehouse and Far Away by Nickelback just to be in the right mood for what you are about to read. Truth be told back as far as writing the storyline I couldn't wait to compose the last scene with Anzu and Kaiba. Of everything I write I enjoy the scenes of humor and raw emotion the most. _throws hands in the air_ At last! My favoritest chapter yet is here for all of you to enjoy with me. Or just plain read. I can't promise any on happiness making that much of an appearance. Three more chapters to go…………..

_Italics_ Japanese

Regular English

Chapter Eight Monday 12:50 pm 

Seto's hand was warm in Anzu's grip as he led her around another street corner and further from that cursed building. She hadn't a clue where in the city they were and if she guessed correctly neither did Seto, but his presence alone calmed the storm of butterflies in her stomach.

It had been snowing when the couple first stepped out into the back alleyway, adding perfectly to the depressing atmosphere that surrounded them. Though thanks to global warming and over populated city life they didn't have to worry about the snow becoming a hindrance. In fact they hadn't stopped moving ever since Seto woke her up on the uncomfortable floor, where after a logical deduction, she believed herself to have fainted. And contrary to Anzu's history in dance she didn't run track hence making her short of breath with every step she took.

_"Hey,"_ Anzu tugged on Seto's hand for his attention, _"Can we rest for a minute?"_

He glanced over his shoulder at her finally seeing the wear their hasty retreat had on his girlfriend. Squeezing Anzu's hand Seto slowed his step. _"Soon. But not out in the open. It isn't safe."_

Silently she agreed, not feeling any less comfortable walking the streets amidst strangers no matter the amount of little cover they provided. Her soul faith in their safety rested completely in Seto's hands. He had always carried a feeling of invincibility and protect with him wherever he went. It had taken Anzu until Battle City to pin point why the Kaiba Seto showing up helped relieve tension, even if all he ended up doing was fighting/dueling one of her friends.

The dancer was quite grateful when Seto pulled her through a set of glass doors into what appeared to be a family run diner. Small booths circled around three of the four walls, even going as far as offering window seats for the street. Lavished in relaxing colors the booths consisted of plushy soft green benches and brown-checkered tabletops. To the left of the door stretched a bar with matching stools. It housed a cash register at on end while a few salt and peppershakers were strewn down its length. The small restaurant was secluded, cheap and most definitely not her boyfriends style.

"Just the two of you?" A lone middle-aged waitress asked from where she was cleaning off a table. She fumbled with her tray of dirty dishes when she looked up at Seto's bruised face, but was able to compose herself and plaster on a motherly smile. "Find a place to sit and I'll be with you shortly."

Thinking along the same wavelength the pair moved cautiously towards the back of the diner, making no eye contact with the other groups of friends and families that were present. They chose a booth in the far corner that was hidden from the front windows and kept them out of the sight of a good third of the people present.

Anzu sighed as she sank onto the seat, unaware that she had been holding her breath. It was nice to be out of the cold and off of her feet. But most importantly nice to have Seto by her side with no one to plot psychotic kidnappings.

The same brunette waitress from earlier approached their table and handed the couple a set of menu's with an overly cheerful smile it made a person grit their teeth in pain. "Our specials today are the Seafood Platter and Turkey BLT. Can I get you two some drinks to start off with?"

"Just some water, thank you," Anzu, told her.

At Seto's nod of the same she left them in their own uncomfortable silence. Seto starred at her from across the table, not sparing a glance at the menu before him. It was unnerving the way his eyes pierced to her very soul when he had enough incentive to. Satisfied with what he saw the billionaire turned his attention to the plastic encased menu. _"We can't stay here for much longer. There is a high chance that bitch's goon's may find us or Taryn herself if past experiences are warning enough." _The calmness with which Seto spoke relieved a smidgen of the tension hanging over Anzu but it was pointless.

"_What do you mean 'past experiences?'" _Anzu asked in a hushed tone.

Seto glanced back up at her with those same watchful eyes. _"I managed to escape once before but Taryn sent someone after me and I was knocked unconscious. Don't take it the wrong way, Anzu, I'm fine."_

The hell he was! The dancer was really starting to hate her boyfriend's swollen pride. He had no right to keep such important information from her. Especially at a time like that! _"You should have said something earlier,"_ she scowled. Shuffling out of her seat, Anzu plopped herself beside Seto and pulled his head towards her to check for anymore wounds then the unsightly bruise gracing his cheek.

Almost instantaneously he began to put up a fight. _"Hey, Anzu. What do you think-"_

"_Shh. I'm looking to see if you're hurt."_

Anzu ran her fingers through his hair, relieved not to find any crusted bloody or gashes on first glance. She didn't want to begin to guess how her boyfriend had lost consciousness due to Taryn's asswipe guards, although it was inevitable. Maybe they had injected him with something like what happened to her that time in the club? They really needed to get him to the hospital if that was the case. Careful fingers tilted Seto's head to the side, brushing over a bump on the left of his skull.

Seto hissed at the contact and quickly pulled her hands away in annoyance. _"Don't aggravate it."_

"_You could have a concussion, Seto. We need to check it out for your own good."_

"_That will only hinder us."_

"_A concussion will hinder us!"_ Anzu defended. Her hands began to shake at the severity as everything began to sink in. They were lost, being hunted down and Seto was injured. Things kept getting worse and worse. What next? She couldn't stomach being found in the hellish city. Too many abductions were coming back to haunt her. If only she could go a year without having to fight for a friend's life as well as her own.

Seto squeezed her wind-chapped hand reassuringly and brushed the locks of hair from her fear-ridden eyes so she could see him clearly. _"Breath Anzu, deep breaths. That's it. Calm down. Everything is fine."_

The helpful words were a nice center to focus on, coming directly from her boyfriend. He would always protect her no second thoughts on the matter. In fact he'd already devised a plan to remove them from Taryn's clutches that worked like a charm. She fisted one hand in his jacket and dropped her head to his shoulder. Safe. With Seto she was safe. He had always been able to radiate comfort with his mere presence in an uncanny way that Anzu treasured.

"_Better?"_ he asked, shifting her slightly to catch her gaze.

The dancer took another deep breath and nodded her head. As good as she was going to feel.

"Well aren't you two just the cutes little lovebirds," The waitress full of smiles and an amusing glint in her eyes was really beginning to piss the couple off. She set their glasses of water on the table, wasting precious seconds pulling out her pad and pen. Assuming they knew why she was there the older woman stood silently in waiting. Did she not have other customers to attend to and decided to invade on their privacy for entertainment?

Anzu choose to ignore her and grabbed the closest glass of ice water downing the entire thing in one go. The sudden shock of freezing liquid was just what she needed to pull herself together if only slightly. Picking up on her plight Seto pushed his glass towards her.

"We'll need a few more minutes to decide." He told their waitress in a clipped tone.

A few minutes? They didn't even have a few seconds to spare. Anzu stopped her thought process right there and opted to follow Seto's advice and took a deep breath before she hyperventilated a second time._ "Uh…Seto? I think you should know something," _she forced herself to look at the billionaire and not the half full glass clenched in her hands. _"When you first went missing and I wasn't sure why I kind of called Mokuba hoping that he could tell me where you were."_

Seto nodded his head in understanding. _"Then we need to contact Mokuba and let him know that is no longer the case."_

"_Actually there's more,"_ Anzu fell to temptation and turned her head away, silently chanting 'don't get mad, don't get mad.' _"He was instantly worried about you and decided to fly here with Jou on your private jet."_

"…_..what?" _The one word came out in a deep rumble.

"_I didn't tell him he could,"_ she quickly went on the defensive, _"I wasn't even aware that he was serious until he called me from the airport to pick him up. Mokuba and Jou came up with the idea all on their own. Not that it's their fault for coming. They did it out of love and concern for you."_ She was rambling now, one of the few things on Seto's list of top ten pet peeves. Biting her lip Anzu resigned herself to the fate of an angry boyfriend.

"_Where are they?"_

"_When I left them they were at the police station with Roland and Taylor."_

Having clearly made up his mind Seto began ushering her out of the booth. _"We don't have anymore time to rest."_

"_What? Do you even know where we are? We should call them first." _Anzu failed in adjusting her scarf when the young CEO grabbed her wrist with much urgency. _"Uh…but Taryn took my cell."_

"_Mine as well. We will call on the way."_

Shifting in front of him Anzu blocked his path in the glass cubical between the doors leading into the restaurant and out to the street. Strain from the entire ordeal the past few days made her hesitate before stepping forward to hug Seto.

"_I'm sorry Seto I shouldn't have gotten Mokuba involved. The was the worst thing to do." _Getting no reply she began moving backwards in defeat. _"I'm truly sorry."_

Strong arms quickly pulled her back against him. _"I'm not mad at you."_ And then Seto was dragging her behind him into the bitter winter air.

Monday 1:15pm 

_"Seto!"_ Mokuba gripped Roland's cell phone tightly, pressed against his ear in desperation to hear the only voice that ever calmed him from his nightmares, and a hostage situation in Toronto certainly took the cake._ "Seto? Is that you big brother?"_ The prolonged silence on the other end had him asking again, patience completely spent._ "Nii-sama? Are you there? Is Anzu with you?"_

_"Yeah she is…How's it going kid?" _The billionaire sounded drained over the connection, drained and stressed, but at the same time pleased to hear from Mokuba. _"Is Roland taking good care of you?"_

_"Uh huh."_

_"You make sure to listen to whatever he tells you. Alright? It won't be long before I'll be there."_

He didn't doubt his brother for a second. Seto always managed to perform the impossible and he had all the faith in the world that what Seto said he would do. But it was always a comfort to hear him say it over and over again.

Switching the phone to his left ear Mokuba had a concerned brother moment of his own._ "You need to be careful too, Nii-sama or I won't let you out of the mansion ever again. I'll be stuck to you all the time." _

A warm chuckle sounded in his ear. _"I will keep that in mind Mokuba. Now let me talk to Roland."_

Glancing up at the amused bodyguard he handed over the silver Samsung cell that he had tore from Roland's hands upon its first ring. _"He wants to talk to you."_ Mokuba informed him. Whatever it was about only meant that they would be together soon.

Monday 1:57pm 

The doors to their subway car opened once they had come to a complete stop, allowing Seto to usher Anzu out into the station, hurrying to transfer onto the blue line of subway trains where they would meet up with Roland, Jou and Mokuba and the five of them could finally be together at last.

Ever since their phone call to Seto's bodyguard things had been progressing smoothly and Anzu was massively relieved that she had sorted out just where they where in Toronto. The fact that the couple was still in the city was relief enough to bring a little sparkle back in her eyes, but only a very little pin sized spark.

Much more familiar with the subway system Anzu led Seto with interlocked arms, down the tunneled hallway in Spadina Station, passed the line up of streetcars and down a flight of stairs leading to the westbound train platform. They were almost there. Just one more stop was between them and their friends.

Seto stood tensely beside her, shoulders back and back ramrod straight. His eyes constantly jumped from one stranger to the next on alert for anyone with suspicious behavior or a connection to Taryn. This must have been what it felt like to be running from the law with the title 'escaped convict's' scrawled across their backs. Yet as dreary as the day had progressed that thought didn't put a damper on the situation.

_"Where the hell is the train?"_ Seto muttered to himself.

Anzu hugged his arm tighter and dropped her head to his shoulder, her energy quickly depleting in the cold station. _"The subway trains are frequent during the day. No more then five minutes tops and then we can sit down."_ Oh how much she was looking forward to that. If it hadn't been for her history in dance she would have collapsed back at the spindly phone booth.

A deep rumble alerted the couple to an approaching subway train. Unfortunately for them it was on the opposite track and quickly obscured their view of the platform across from them as passengers piled in and out of the cars always in a hurry.

Only seconds after the eastbound train disappeared into the tunnel did the lights of Seto and Anzu's subway train become visible. Not that it really mattered anymore. Both brunettes had instantly recognized the two men watching them from over the tracks before the cars rushed past with a gust of wind and braked for waiting passengers.

Taryn's henchmen had found them. Shit.

Luck still not on their side Anzu and Seto were the last two to make it on the subway car nearest them. But instead of leading the dancer to a vacant seat Seto stood with his back to the platform, one foot in way of the doors closing. If he was trying to be manly now was definitely not the time.

_"What are you doing? You're blocking the doors. They need to close,"_ Anzu informed him, pulling on his jacket to get the billionaire to move with no results.

She did not like the expression on his face. Hated it with a passion. It was an exact copy of how Seto looked back at Duelist Kingdom when he stepped onto the ledge of the castle wall in his duel against Yugi. Nothing and no one could change his mind in what he was about to do. Even if it meant…..it meant…..He was scaring her. Panic began to consume Anzu's thoughts.

_"Please Seto, just get in the car,"_ she pleaded with him, too emotionally confused to think of any other way.

The light above the doors flashed and a chime was heard informing the cars occupants that the doors were about to close, but Seto threw out a hand and stopped them. He couldn't be doing what she thought he was about to do. He wouldn't dare attempt it, on penalty of his blue eyes white dragon cards, which she would send through a paper shredder both ways.

_"You will need to give a description of our attackers to the police as well as names. They should be competent enough to track them down. But don't ever let them leave you unattended. Do you understand me?"_ He glanced over his shoulder observing what distance was left between them and the two henchmen.

A burning feel of pain gathered behind Anzu's eyes._ "Seto, you're scaring me. Don't do this. Please don't so this. We are almost there and I need you. I can't finish without you."_ Desperation welled up in her voice. _"Don't even think of leaving me here Kaiba Seto."_

Grabbing the dancers shoulder with his free hand Seto pulled her a few inches closer, quickly silencing her with the most chaste kiss she'd ever been given.

_"Remember what I told you,"_ was whispered in her ear and then he was moving backwards, back onto the platform behind ugly red doors. He didn't even wait to watch the train leave, but instead took off running in the opposite direction they had come, the bodies of the two henchmen only a few seconds behind.

_"Seto! Seto you bastard!"_ A flood of tears blurred Anzu's vision just as the subway train jerked back into motion, knocking her sideways into the plastic divider. Over come by what had just transpired she slide effortlessly to the slush ridden floor. _"How could you, you jerk! You left me! You bloody left me! What if something happens to you? What-what if…something……happens?"_

She buried her face in her hands, hunched over and alone, mumbling cursed, in between the sobs, on the man who had practically given his life over to those insane shitheads just to save hers. It was far from comforting that her boyfriend was risking something so precious for her alone. A numb ache formed in her chest and began to spread throughout her body making it harder and harder to breath. Oh goodness she was going to hyperventilate again. Perfect timing for when she was surrounded by complete strangers who probably mistook her as a tourist.

One passenger had enough courage and sympathy to approach the emotional brunette, going as far as to place a hand on her shoulder. When no amount of shrugging and curling in on herself helped, Anzu lashed out at the middle-aged woman and told her off in detailed Japanese. It was quite useful how yelling in a foreign language scared people away. Best to be cautious then get burned, Taylor had told her. So far it was keeping everyone at least a good arms length away from her.

Not soon enough the subway train came to a stop at the next station where they were to meet everyone and regroup. Good luck with that happening. Launching from the car before the doors were fully opened, Anzu shoved her way through waiting strangers, unsure and panicking of where to go.

_"Anzu! Anzu hold up!" _The familiar voice of Jou made it's way to her above the depleting crowds of people. And then he was right in front of her, being trailed by Roland and Mokuba.

Another choked sob escaped Anzu before she threw herself into Jou's arms desperate for the comfort and support he could provide. When Seto came back she would have him kick her boyfriends ass for ditching her in the middle of the subway until he promised not to do it again. After all she knew she could trust Jou with any reason to take down the billionaire.

"_Anzu, what's the matter? Where is Kaiba?"_ he asked, patting her back in a soothing manner.

Too many deep breaths latter she managed to squeeze out an answer. _"He-he got off … at the,"_ she hiccupped, _"Last stop…They found-found us."_

Not even waiting to hear more Jou took off at a dead run and recklessly made his way into the subway train heading back to Spadina just as the doors were closing. What the hell was this! Leave Anzu stranded day! She couldn't take it anymore. The next person to leave her behind would get an ass kicking to the far side of the moon.

"_Roland! Let me go! I have to find Seto!"_ Mokuba ordered, struggling like mad to get out of the bodyguards grip on his arm. It wouldn't surprise her if the young Kaiba went so far as to bite for freedom with the determination burning in his eyes.

Roland, unwilling to relent, knelt down to Mokuba's eye level and held him still in front of him. _"It isn't safe for you to be running around the city by yourself, Mokuba-san. That is the first thing your brother wouldn't want to happen. We need to inform Detective Jones of what is going on. I know Kaiba-san will take care of himself that has been proven in the past. But right now we need to head back to the police station. Alright?"_

A teary eyed Mokuba nodded his head in consent.

"_Mokuba?"_ Anzu addressed him, now that her throat had loosened a little. She wiped at the still falling tears on her checks and took deep breath after deep breath to calm her frayed nerves. _"We can look for him together, but don't you take off as well. It's hard enough trying to find Seto but I couldn't fathom the same thing happening to you. Promise you'll stay with me?" _So close, so damn close. It felt like the billionaire had slipped right through her fingers like a handful of sand.

Mokuba hurried over to give her a hug of boyish love and friendship that only he was able to provide. _"Okay, but we need to go right now."_

_ "Lead the way,"_ she told him.

There were too many things swirling around in her head to make sense of and heading the rescue mission wasn't going to be happening for her. But that didn't mean they wouldn't get Seto back. If there was one thing he had taught her it was to be stubborn 'til the day she died. Nothing could keep her away from him. Not even a backstabbing, self centered, gold digging bitch and her psychotic fangirl tendencies.

to be continued…………………….


End file.
